Amazing Journey
by Obi-Perrin
Summary: Pokeshippy. Ash and Misty travel to another dimension in the hopes of stopping a super-powered Pokemon from wiping out everything in existence.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Before we start I don't claim to own any of these characters because that would be stupid; they are most likely owned by Nintendo and 4Kids etc. I am just writing this for fun, no money is involved. 

Anything between [] is an authors' note.

Anything in **_Bold Italic _**is a thought of a character

For most of my fics the ages are as follows:

Ash: 13

Misty: 14

Tracey: 16

Set in Ash's house after the Orange League

***AN* **This is my first attempt at an ongoing story – this is the prologue and merely sets up the groundwork; unfortunately I could not make the prologue that exciting, but it is fairly essential to understanding the actual story. Part 1 should be posted in a few days. 

P.S. Kenji/Tracey haters don't worry – He's only in it for the prologue.

# 

# The Path of no Return? - Prologue

Ash woke up to the welcoming smell of breakfast; after spending so long on the road it was nice to wake up to a cooked meal. Quickly slipping on his clothes and hat he walked out to the kitchen and saw that Misty and Tracey were in the kitchen at the table and Mr. Mime was preparing breakfast.

"Morning everyone." Ash greeted.

"Hey Ash." "Mime!" (Morning) They all replied.

"Mmm, something really smells good." Ash said referring to the breakfast as he sat down next to Misty.

Misty looked shocked.

"Why thank you for noticing Ash! It's not often that I wear perfume. I just thought today that maybe I should; just to see what it's li.." Misty stopped as she saw Tracey sniggering.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK IS SO FUNNY!!?" Misty hollered. 

Tracey taken aback by her quite sudden ferocity stopped laughing. 

"I think Ash was talking about breakfast." Tracey replied.

Both Ash and Misty had gone red.

Misty slowly turned around to look at Ash

"Is that what you meant Ash?" 

**_Ahhh..! I'm in trouble. Quickly think of a way to get out of it!_**

"Oh! I better go wake up Pikachu." Ash replied quickly and ran off.

"ASH KETCHUM GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SMELL NICE!" 

Unbeknownst to Misty; at that moment Ash's mum walked into the kitchen to hear the fuming teens' outburst.

Mrs Ketchum had a puzzled look on her face.

"Why I'm sure you smell lovely dear." Mrs Ketchum said apprehensively.

Misty up to this point had not noticed that Mrs Ketchum came in.

**_Why me!? Why must I always pick the wrong moments!? _**

"Ah no! You see; I was, um…."Misty stuttered going a deeper shade of red.

"I'm sure it was perfectly innocent dear!" Mrs Ketchum smiled.

Ash had heard all of this from outside the kitchen door; and forcibly holding his mouth closed was the only way he could stop himself from laughing.

**_Although you do smell good._**

Ash realised that he would soon be missed in the kitchen so hurried of to his room to get Pikachu up for breakfast. Pikachu never liked being woken up; Team Rocket had discovered this a number of times when they tried a night attack; but Ash was able to coerce Pikachu down with the promise of ketchup.

When Ash returned to the kitchen breakfast had finally been prepared and everyone was just about to start. Tracy was almost drooling at the eggs, bacon and pancakes prepared by Mr. Mime. Ash had retaken his seat beside Misty; not out of any disregard for his personal safety; but more because it was the only seat left. 

**_Anyway, I like sitting beside her._**

Nobody was talking much at the table. Mrs Ketchum was tired from working out in the garden. Misty was too embarrassed; clearly shown by her beetroot complexion and down turned face. Ash and Tracy however were concentrating on eating in peace without bursting into laughter. They would occasionally snigger but Misty would look threateningly back at them whenever they did. Then Ash made a rather large sniffing sound with his nose, with this the will of Tracy and Ash crumbled and they both broke into laughter; even Mrs Ketchum cracked a smile. Misty was just about to pound them with her mallet when the telephone interrupted.

"Ring, ring, ring. Telephone! Telephone! Ring, ring, ring.

"I'll get it!" Ash exclaimed; happily escaping the wrath of Misty.

Noticing Ash was out of reach Misty inwardly cursed.**_ Oh well, I'll just hit Tracy. Twice._**

Ash picked up the telephone; the videophone flashed into operation bringing up the familiar face of Professor Oak.

"Hi Professor!" Ash greeted his long time friend

"Hello Ash, it's nice to see you looking well; because I have got a favour to ask of you."

"OK, what is it?"

"Well you would really need to come over; I'll tell you about it when you arrive."

"Alright, I've just finished breakfast, so I should see you in about 10 minutes."

"Oh Ash. Bring your pokemon with you."

"OK. Bye."

Ash walked back into the kitchen and became the immediate centre of attention as everyone wondered who had been on the phone.

"Well dear who was it?" Mrs Ketchum asked.

"It was Professor Oak. He needs my help with something. It sounded really serious; he even asked me to bring my Pokemon."

"Oh well then you had better get going."

"Yeah. I'm just going to go get my Pokemon from my room."

"I better go with him then; goodness knows what trouble Ash can get himself into without me there to hold his hand." Misty joked.

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" Ash retorted. **_Although the holding hand bit might be nice._**

"Guys; come on, give it up for one day." Tracy cut in before the argument could get any further."

Mrs Ketchum smiled at Mistys' remark; she had been watching them since they returned. **_It's funny how they always make up excuses to be around one another._**

"I'm telling you Professor Oak; things are getting really strange down here. Lavender has been home to ghost pokemon for years now but we've never seen them act this way. They're all freaked out by something; and I sure don't want to see something that can scare a ghost pokemon."

"Is it just the ghost pokemon that are affected?"

"No, everything is getting weird down here. The weather is acting totally out of season. It's the middle of winter and just yesterday there was a huge storm, only it wasn't cold; the thermometers read the temperature at 35 centigrade. Pokemon who are normally loyal stop obeying their trainers; and just this morning an Arcanine gave birth to a MEOWTH!"

"That is indeed strange! But what has it got to do with the ghost Pokemon?"

"Well you see; everybody acts normal until something strange happens; but the ghost Pokemon are going crazy all the time. I believe they know what it is that is causing all of the unexplained events."

I'll send somebody down to have a look at the situation for me. When they return and give me the information I need then I can decide what we should do."

"Thanks Professor. Bye"

Professor Oak put down the telephone; Lavender town always had been strange with all the ghost pokemon but now something was making them worried. **_I can't shake the feeling that I've read something about ghost pokemon before. Oh well, I'm sure it will come back to me._**

After a short walk, Ash Misty and Tracey soon arrived at Professor Oaks' lab. Muk noticed right away that Ash had arrived and showed his affection by bringing Ash crashing to the ground, not unlike the attack it used against Bellsprout in the Indigo League.

"Muk, muk!" (Ash!)

"Yeah Muk." Ash said while trying to get oxygen to his breathless lungs. "It's nice to see you too! But I've really got to speak to Professor Oak."

**_Sometimes I wish I could do that to him. Just fall on him and never let him away from me._** Misty thought quietly to herself.

"Ash. Come here Ash." Professor Oak's voice called from the next room.

Ash [after he finally got away from Muk] Misty and Tracey walked into Professor Oaks' pokemon research room. Professor Oak was at his computer sorting through the pokemon that had to be released for exercise that day.

"I see Muk has already said hello!" Professor Oak giggled.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "Professor what did you call me here for?"

"Something very strange has been happening down in Lavender Town; and I want you to go and check out the situation for me."

"What do you mean by strange?"

"Well the weather has gone haywire; pokemon aren't obeying their trainers. And just this morning an Arcanine gave birth to a Meowth!"

"Whaa! How did that happen?" Ash and Misty asked simultaneously.

"I don't know; and that's why I'm sending you to find out."

"You can count on me Professor Oak! I'll find out what's happening in Lavender and stop it immediately because I am Ash Ketchum destined to be the greatest Pokemon MASTER!!"

Misty whipped out her mallet and banged Ash on the head a few times.

"AHH! Sorry, guess I got a little carried away." Ash apologised.

"Do that anymore and you will have to be carried away! ….On a stretcher!" Misty threatened him.

Professor Oak walked to the next room filled with pokeballs and came back out again with three in his hand. Two of them were red and the other was green –noticeably a safari ball. 

"Here is your Kingler and a Tauros." Professor Oak said handing over two full Pokeballs to Ash.

"And here is the pokeball for Muk. You will see him on the way out."

Ash Misty and Tracey walked outside after Ash had recalled Muk.

"Guess this means more camping for us; eh Ash?" Misty asked him.

"Well you don't have to come along." Ash said rather nervously. **_Please come along I need you with me._**

"Oh, no! You think I'm going to let you get all the glory and adventure yourself!? Not a chance Ash Ketchum. I'm coming with you."

Ash smiled.

"What about you Tracey?" Ash asked.

"Well if you guys don't mind I think I would like to stay here with Professor Oak; I am a Pokemon Watcher; and I need to learn as much about Pokemon as possible. Beside Professor Oak is the perfect place to do that."

"You can stay here if you want Tracey." Ash and Misty replied.

"I guess that means it's just me and you Myst." **_Me and Misty…alone!_**

"You're right about that Ashy Boy." **_Me and Ash…alone!_**

"I suppose I better get back to my mums and get packed up."

"Yeah and don't forget to ask for some money as well."

"Why?" Ash asked dumbly

"We do need to eat Mr Pokemon Master! Besides, there are towns on the way to Lavender and you would be fooling yourself if you thought I was going to sleep on the ground when there are perfectly good hotels!" Misty shouted back, expecting an argument to follow.

"OK, OK Misty; no need to have a fit! If you want to go to a hotel that's fine."

"Really?" Misty asked genuinely surprised.

"If it's what you want."

"Thank you Ash!" Misty jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him in a tight grip. **_Maybe he does like me._**

**_ _**

**_All this over a hotel! I'll sleep in a hotel forever is this is the way she is going to act._**

"Misty you seem very moody today." Tracey noted.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked threateningly, slowly unwrapping her arms from Ash.

"First of all you were happy, then you were snapping Ash's head of; now you're happy again. All I mean is…"

Tracey started to run out of reach. When he was 20 meters away he turned around and shouted back. "….Are you sure Ash hasn't got you… well you know!?"

They knew all right. 

"What how dare you! NO!! Me with HIM/HER! HE/SHE wishes!!" Misty and Ash replied, once again together.

With that Ash and Misty ran after Tracey intending for a great amount of bodily harm. Tracey saw his doom descending upon him and prudently decided to run away from it.

This is the end of the Prologue. Now I can finally get to the real story line; not to mention get rid of Tracey. For those who were wondering Togepi is not left out he was just asleep through breakfast like the rest of the pokemon – except pikachu. The first Part should be posted in a few days; I've already got the basic idea for it just need to type it out. It will be called: The Path of no Return? Part 1 – A Journey Begun.

Someone should give me an award for my imaginative titling!


	2. A Gastly Encounter

Disclaimer: Before we start I don't claim to own any of these characters because that would be stupid; they are most likely owned by Nintendo and 4Kids etc. I am just writing this for fun, no money is involved. 

Part 1 of A Path of no Return by PerrinsAxe

Anything between [] is an authors' note.

Anything in **_Bold Italic _**is a thought of a character

As in most of my fics the ages are as follows:

Ash: 13

Misty: 14

Tracey: 16

Set in Ash's house after the Orange League

Recap: Ash, Misty and Tracey are relaxing at Ash's house when a call comes in from Professor Oak. It turns out that strange things have been happening in Lavender Town and Professor Oak wants Ash to find out what has been going on. So accompanied by Misty (Tracey stays behind to work beside Professor Oak) Ash journeys toward Lavender Town and a new adventure.

**AN/ **OK, there is a Pokedex reading in the following chapter. Just to let those of you who do not play Pokemon on the gameboy know that I did not make it up. It is the actual Pokedex excerpt from the gameboy.

# A Gastly Encounter

Ash was being very careful around Misty; it was not often that they had travelled alone, and he did not want to ruin their time together. 

At least when Brock or Tracey where here there was someone to separate us. But now I feel as if I have to walk on eggshells around Misty: just one wrong word and we could be fighting for hours.

The two had not been talking much since they left for Lavender; and in the silence Togepi had nodded of to sleep in Misty's arms.

"So what route are we taking to Lavender?" Misty asked, breaking the repressive silence.

"Oh, I thought that we would pass through Viridian, then Pewter, Cerulean, Saffron and then onto Lavender." Ash replied.

"Talk about a roundabout route." Misty sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But it's the only way doesn't mean that we have to find Lavender by compass; and last I checked neither of us were very good at that."

"Hmm, I suppose."

With that the conversation died; both the teens were nervous about being alone together. The only times they had been alone were very short and filled with arguments; neither wanted the past to repeat itself.

"Hey, I've just realised something." Ash commented.

"What?" 

"Well, we haven't been seen Team Rocket [he does not mean the whole organisation, just the usual three] for a while. I wonder what happened to them."

"Yeah you're right. They must be up to something by now."

"Maybe their what's behind all the weird stuff in Lavender?"

"I don't know Ash. All they ever seem to be interested in is pokemon, especially Pikachu here." 

"Pika" (Idiots) Pikachu replied.

"Anyway, I don't think that they would be able to stage something this big; I mean you heard what Professor Oak told us about what has been happening. It seems too subtle to come from those three clowns."

"Yeah, you're right Myst."

**_I Love it when he calls me that!_**

"But that's what worries me." Ash admitted.

"How do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Well if it was Team Rocket; we would know how to deal with the problem. We could just find where they are hiding and Pikachu could just blast them out of town."

"But since it can't be Team Rocket we don't know who – or what is behind it. It could be anything." Misty finished.

They were both silent until Ashs' midsection made an angry noise.

"Hey Misty its about lunch time do you want to stop and eat something?" Ash said blushing

"Yeah OK." Misty replied looking at her watch. "There's a nice shaded spot over by that tree." Misty said while pointing to an old Oak tree just beside the road.

Both Misty and Ash ran over to the tree and where glad to give their legs a break.

"Hey!" Ash shouted, as he looked onward. "Isn't that Viridian city up ahead?"

Misty looked up. "Yep, it looks like its only 10 minutes away. But we should get something to eat before we go any further."

"Pika!" (Agreed!)

Giovanni was annoyed. The recent low membership rates had left him understaffed. The Team Rocket Headquarters was almost empty. He had been planning overtaking Saffron city for a while now. Strategically it was very important to the growth of Team Rocket. Not only did it have big businesses, but it was also the hub for a number of other towns.**_ Yes, Saffron will indeed be important._**

The only problem that came with overtaking a city however was the sheer manpower it required. At that very moment many of Team Rockets members were currently situated in Saffron City, waiting for the right moment. **_Months of planning, finally coming to a head; Saffron city will be mine!_**

The only Team Rocket members who were not currently situated in Saffron where the ones on missions of equal importance; as well as 3 other members who were currently scrubbing dishes as punishment for another botched attempt at stealing a Pikachu from a mere child. **_There has to be some other option! Someone else to do this mission._**

You see Giovanni was in a quandary. For the last few days he had received multiple reports from Lavender Town of strange goings on. Giovanni never liked being left in the dark about any particular subject; and recent events at Lavender had intrigued him. Unfortunately he did not have any Rocket members other than Jessie, James and Meowth to look into it for him. **_They'll blow it; like every other time. But do I have a choice?_**

Giving into necessity Giovanni pressed the intercom button on the Telephone in front of him. This would give him a direct link with the internal speakers in Team Rocket Headquarters.

"Jessie, James and Meowth report to my office immediately."

Letting go of the intercom button he sighed to himself. " I know I am going to regret this."

**"Jessie, James and Meowth report to my office immediately."**

James gulped. "What do you think he wants with us?"

"Do you think he found out?" Jessie asked worriedly while pealing of her rubber gloves.

"Lets hope not." Meowth added. "Anyway it wasn't really our fault. And Giovanni is an understanding guy."

"I don't think we're talking about the same person Meowth; if he has found out, we will be in serious trouble." James moaned.

They walked down the corridor leading to Giovanni's office in silence. When they finally reached Giovanni's' office Jessie slowly turned the gold handle, and slipped in as quietly as possible.

Giovanni looked up from some paperwork on his desk and levelled his full attention on the three. Giovanni did not have chairs for guests in his office; he said he preferred his guests to stand.

"Ah, Jessie, James and Meowth." He said while stroking a Persian beside him.

None of the three spoke. No one dared speak to Giovanni without first being asked a question.

"I have a mission for you three."

"Yes sir." They repeated, each breathing a sigh of relief.

"I want you to go to Lavender Town; I have had reports that some strange incidents have been happening there recently and I want you three to investigate it for me. When you find the cause of it – and you will find the cause – you will report back to me; make no attempt to either help or hinder it. In fact, don't go near it if you don't have to."

"Yes sir. We will leave right away. You can count on us to bring you reliable information about the cause of the strange events."Repeated the three simultaneously; each eager to be away from Giovanni.

"Just make sure you don't screw up again." Giovanni sighed as he turned toward the wall.

Ash could not help but stare at Misty as they rested

**_I just can't stop looking at her._ _She's so beautiful; how dare anyone ever call her scrawny! Maybe I should tell her that; so she knows. Yeah, I should tell her she looks nice. After all, it is possible to think someone looks pretty without feeling something for them…. Ha! Who am I kidding? I don't have the guts._**

Pikachu was resting on Ashs' shoulder and licking away the last of his ketchup from the top of the bottle. Pikachu could always tell what Ash was thinking. 

"Pikapi, pika." (Ash tell her) It whispered in his ear.

"I can't do that Pikachu; not right now. Maybe sometime later." Ash whispered back.

"Pika, pikachu." (It's always later) Pikachu mumbled.

Ash was gulping down the last of his sandwich as he heard a noise coming from behind them. Both he and Misty looked around their shoulders to locate the source of the noise.

"Hey whats that?" Ash asked.

"It sounds like a motorbike." Misty replied.

As the mysterious rider approached they could see that the cause of the noise was none other than Officer Jenny on a motorbike.

Officer Jenny stopped and pulled the bike up to park beside where Ash and Misty were eating.

"Hey, It's Ash and Misty right?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yeah, how did you remember?" Ash asked.

"So far you've come to Viridian City two times. The first time you blew up the Pokemon centre, and the second time the Pokemon gym got destroyed."

"Oh yeah! I kind of forgot about those." Ash blushed.

"It almost seems like trouble follows you everywhere young man."

"Yeah I know." Ash smiled. "For the past two years she hasn't let me alone." He chuckled while looking over at Misty.

"Very funny." Misty replied sarcastically. Then turning to Officer Jenny she said, "Not so much trouble, more like Team Rocket."

"Well that might soon be coming to an end." Jenny replied.

"How's that?" Ash asked.

"I not really allowed to say; but reinforcements from Police forces are going to Saffron for a major bust. You see we got some information that Team Rocket was planning something big around those parts, so we are going to close in on them just before they get up to anything."

"So you're headed to Saffron right now?" Misty asked.

"Yes. The rest of my group has already left."

They were all silent for a moment until Officer Jenny finally noticed something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't even realise I was interrupting something."

Both Ash and Misty blushed.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that officer, you see we are headed for Lavender and are just taking a break."

"Lavender?" Officer Jenny asked in surprise. "Haven't you kids heard of the strange things that have been going on there recently?"

"Yeah; Professor Oak sent us to check it out for him." Ash replied.

"Oh well, if Professor Oak thinks you can get to the bottom of it, then I'll think so too."

"Thanks."

"Hey I tell you what. Lavender is quite a journey from here; I could give you a ride to Saffron if you wanted; Lavender Town is less than a day away from Saffron City."

"You would!? That would be great!" Misty almost shouted. "Come on Ash! Hurry up." Misty said while cramming the rest of her lunch into her backpack and gathering Togepi in her arms.

[OK people; things get a little close here but don't go getting excited on me. This is a PG rating!] Ash got into the sidecar first and opened his legs, letting Misty sit between them with her back to him. Ash then wrapped his arms around Mistys' waist to stop her bumping about on the ride. [I couldn't get more innuendo into that if I tried!]

"Come on in Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped onto Mistys' lap beside Togepi.

"Are we all buckled in?" Officer Jenny asked. 

Misty felt a warm bubble inside of her as soon as Ash put his arms around her.

"Yep." Both Ash and Misty replied.

With that Officer Jenny put her foot to the floor and sped of on journey to Saffron City.

Meanwhile Team Rocket where also journeying toward Lavender Town on their customary Meowth blimp.

"I wonder what's been happening at Lavender to get the boss interested in it." 

"Who cares what's been happening James, as long as we stay out of its way. We just go to Lavender and check in at a hotel until all of this is over with." Jessie replied.

"Dats a very brave attitude there Jess." Meowth told her sarcastically.

"I mean it you little furball! My hairdresser told me to stay away from stressful situations."

"Why is that Jessie?" James asked her.

"He told me; that…oh!" she sobbed, "He told me that stress can make your hair fall out!!"

"Oh No! You don't think it would happen to me too?" James asked, his hand going instinctively up to his precious hair.

Meowth jumped up and scratched at their faces.

"Shut up the both of you! You know dat we have to act as if nothing is different. We are going to complete this mission." Meowth snapped at them. "Now we better start preparing for what we are going to do. Lavender is only a few hours away."

The traffic in Saffron was surprisingly light, so Ash, Misty and Officer Jenny where able to make good time through Saffron city towards the Pokemon centre. 

"This is our stop." Ash said as Officer Jenny pulled up to the Pokemon centre.

"Thanks for the ride Officer Jenny."

"Oh that's OK Misty; any time for you two."

Pikachu jumped from Mistys' lap onto the ground. Misty then lifted Togepi and set it down on the ground beside Pikachu.

"It's been nice seeing you kids." Officer Jenny said as Ash and Misty finished getting out of the sidecar. "Good luck." She then pulled away and drove of.

"Ahh." Ash groaned. "I think my but has gone numb."

Misty decided on a bit of boldness.

"Maybe you want me to massage it better for you!" She giggled

"Pika, pikachu!" (Yeah go Ash!)

"Togy togepri?" (What's a but?)

[Pikachu is the only one who can understand togepi] Pikachu suddenly fell down at Togepris' remark.

Ash blushed and looked at the ground "_Very_ funny Myst." He told her sarcastically.

"I'm glad you liked it." She replied.

Silence ensued. 

"Misty, what time is it?" Ash asked her.

"It's five to three." She replied

"Maybe if we hurry we can get to Lavender by tonight, it's only a few hours away."

"Why are you so eager to get away from here?" She asked him.

"Well, with all the trouble from Team Rocket, I just don't want us to somehow end up getting caught in the middle." 

"I guess you're right." She admitted.

Ash midsection again made an angry noise, not unlike to the noise it had made earlier.

Ash put his hand behind his head and turned to Misty.

"Of course we should stop at the Pokemon centre while we are here. You know and call Professor Oak." Ash said. "And maybe we could get something to eat." He mumbled out at the end.

Misty just stared at him.

"You do know what they say about travelling on an empty stomach." Ash defended then walked of toward the Pokemon centre.

"No Ash, what do they say?" 

"They say that… it; uh." Ash stuttered, apparently not knowing either. "They say that it isn't good for you." He concluded feebly.

Misty just stared at him some more but could no longer hold it in. She burst out laughing.

What's happening? I thought she was going to hit me; then she just starts laughing!

When Misty had finally recovered from her 'fit of the giggles' she walked up to Ash and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ash," She started looking into his eyes. "If you want to stop to eat just say so."

He was about to reply when his stomach made another noise.

"Impatient isn't it?" Misty asked him.

Ash just laughed.

A Gastly, Haunter and an old Gengar gather around to talk.

"Gassstly, gas?" (Is he coming?)

"Gen, gengar, gar, gengar." (He is coming; indeed he will be here soon.)

They were silent for a few moments.

"Haunter, haunt, haunter?" (What if he cannot do it?)

Another Gengar entered; this one younger than the first.

Gengar, gen, gen, gar, gengar." (Then I will take care of it) The younger Gengar said.

"Gaasstly, tly, gas, gastly! Gas, gastly, gastly! Gaasstly, gas, gastly!" (We all know what you plan to do! The loss is too much! You must not do that!)

"Gengar, gen?" (Would you prefer the alternative?) The older Gengar replied.

"Haunter, haunter, haunt, haunter." (What must be done, will be done.) It said regretfully.

They were all silent for a moment.

"Haunt, haunter, haunt." (Humans are becoming more frantic.)

"Gas, gastly, gastly, gas." (Do not blame them, they do not understand.)

The Haunter looked up at the sky; it looked perfectly clear.

"Haunter, haunt?" (Will there be one tonight?)

"Gen, gengar, gengar, gar, gen." (The worst so far.) The older Gengar replied.

"Gastly, gas, gastly."(I will go out to meet him.)

The remaining three-ghost pokemon sighed; each dreading the inevitable. One question was present in each of their minds: 'How can a boy stop this **thing**'

Everything at the Pokemon centre had gone as planned. Ash had called Professor Oak and told him that due to some unexpected help they were now going to be in Lavender that night. Nurse Joy had of course also given them something to eat much to Ash's delight. Ash and Misty were walking together on the road to Lavender, but unlike earlier in the day, they were not silent and afraid of each other; instead they were having a good time reminiscing about the past.

"Remember how Brock always used to fall for almost every pretty girl he met." Misty giggled.

"**Almost**!?" Ash laughed.

"Well yes! He didn't go gaga over me did he?"

"No, I guess you're right." Ash concluded.

Misty silently gasped. "Ash, do you realise that you just admitted that you think I'm pretty?"

"I did!?" He asked surprised. "Hey, that's no fair you tricked me!"

"You still haven't denied it Ash." She said still smiling. 

"I guess not."

Ashs' insides were doing back flips; he couldn't believe that admitting to Misty that he thought she was pretty could feel so good. **_Strange, it's as if there is a huge weight of my mind._**

**_He thinks I'm pretty!_**

Misty looked over at Ash, his face was down turned, and he was of a distinct scarlet colour.

"I think you're kinda cute too Ash." She said almost silently.

Ash looked up at her, they were now both blushing furiously.

**_It's time to tell her._** He inwardly pushed himself. **_No; later. Telling her you think she is pretty is enough for one day._**

Deciding to change the subject Ash said: "Do you remember the last time we went to Pokemon Tower?"

"How could I forget it? You almost died."

"Actually I did; for a while. But everything turned out OK."

"We should be coming across Pokemon Tower quite soon. We'll see it before we get to Lavender. Do you think we should have a look around there?" 

"Not yet. I think we should concentrate on getting to Lavender and finding a hotel for the night. We can deal with Pokemon Tower tomorrow."

"I was hoping you would say that." Misty said relieved.

"Hey, speaking of Pokemon Tower; there it is." Ash pointed.

"There are some people down there. I wonder what they are doing."

"Lets go find out." Ash told her as he started to run toward them.

"Wait up Ash." Misty shouted as she ran of after him.

When Ash and Misty arrived they saw four Pokemon trainers attacking a wild ghost pokemon. The Gastly appeared to do nothing to defend itself, even though it was being badly injured.

"Hey stop that!" Ash shouted

"Yeah! What did this Gastly ever do to you?" Misty followed.

"Mind your own business you little squirts." The biggest trainer said.

"Who are you to come here and tell us what to do?" Another female trainer said.

"These ghost pokemon are the reason behind all the strange things that have been happening around here."

"So we decided to stop them." 

"So you just take the law into your own hands?! That's despicable!" Misty shouted.

"No real pokemon trainer would ever do something like that!" Ash told them.

"Ha! You've got it all wrong kid. We'll show you what a real pokemon trainer can do. Dugtrio, Marowak, Drowzee, Abra; get those kids." He ordered the four pokemon who broke of from their attack on the Gastly to face Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi.

Dugtrio and Marowak dug straight underground.

"Ash we have to get up into the air!"

"Yeah, right. Charizard go!" 

The familiar red beam of light shot out of the pokeball and took on the shape of Charizard who had only fairly recently started to obey Ash. Ash and Misty ran over to Charizard and got on it's back.

"Charizard take us into the air!" Ash commanded it.

Charizard and its' passengers soared up into the air out of the reach of Dugtrio and Marowak.

"Aha! I've got an idea." Ash said.

Reaching behind his back to his belt; Ash pulled out a pokeball and threw it toward were he and Misty had been standing.

"Snorlax go!"

Just as Snorlax materialised on the ground Dugtrio and Marowak concluded their underground attack and pushed out of the ground where Ash and Misty had been standing. Dugtrio and Marowak were expecting only two kids, but instead of that they got the full weight of Snorlax bearing down upon them, and instead of injuring the target, they only injured themselves. Snorlax felt something uncomfortable underneath it and got up to take a look. It found an unconscious Marowak and a dazed Dugtrio.

"Marowak return." Yelled one of the trainers.

"Dugtrio use your Hyper Beam on those brats!" Another yelled.

"Charizard dive!"

As Charizard made another high-speed manoeuvre Misty flung her arms about Ashs' waist and clung on for dear life. The Hyper Beam from Dugtrio shot high.

"Misty; fire attacks aren't good against ground types. Call out one of your pokemon."

"You're right. Staryu go! Attack that Dugtrio with your water gun!"

An exhausted Dugtrio and its trainer noticed the attack, but it was to late as Staryus' jet of water knocked Dugtrio unconscious.

"Ha ha! Looks like your Dugtrio's all washed up!" Misty shouted down.

"Dugtrio return."

"Snorlax, use your Body Slam on the Abra and Drowzee!"

"Staryu, help it out with a spinning tackle!"

Snorlax and Staryu started forward on their attacks against the two psychic pokemon.

"Ha! Don't you know that brute power won't work against Abra and Drowzee? Let me show you. Abra, Drowzee use a combined confusion attack!" 

Snorlax and Staryu suddenly stopped moving, as a blue nimbus surrounded them. Then just as suddenly, they shot of in the opposite direction from which they came; and crashed down to earth a few yards away.

Ash reached behind his back and pulled out another pokeball.

"Pidgeot go! Pikachu get onto to Pidgeots' back."

Pikachu leaded down from Ashs' shoulder onto Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot use your quick attack!"

Pidgeot and Pikachu shot of toward the Abra and Drowzee; neither of the pokemon even seen them coming. The quick attack had weakened both of them.

One of the trainers looked up at the Pidgeot and noticed something strange. **_Where's the Pikachu?_** Looking back at Abra and Drowzee he could see that Pikachu had hoped onto the ground behind the two psychics.

"Now Pikachu give them all you've got!"

"Piikaachuuuuu!!" It screamed as it let of a massive thunderbolt attack.

Both Abra and Drowzee had been knocked out for the count by Pikachus' electric attack; and were lying on the ground until their respective trainers called them back.

"Do you think beating us will be that easy!?" The bigger trainer spoke up. 

"Hey man do you want to take a look around?" Ash mocked.

The trainer looked around and a look of worry descended upon his face.

"It seems you're all alone." Misty laughed.

"I think you're friends got the right idea and took off."

"Now why don't you do the same."

"Grr, I'll get you for this!" He shouted as he ran of.

"We did it Misty!"

"Yeah, we sure did! But what about that Gastly? I hope it's alright."

"Charizard take us down."

When Charizard touched down on the ground Misty and Ash climbed of its back.

"That was a great job Charbuddy." Ash said as he called Charizard back into its pokeball. 

"Pikachu." Misty called.

"Where are you Pikachu!?" Ash shouted.

When they heard a 'Pika' for a response they ran over to where it came from. Apparently Pikachu had already found the Gastly and was currently sitting beside it.

"Ash it's in pretty bad shape."

"Pika, pikachu, pikapi?" (Is there anything you can do?)

Misty felt a wriggling in her backpack and suddenly remembered that Togepi was still in there from when she had hidden it in her bag during the fight. Taking the backpack of her shoulder she let out Togepi who immediately waddled over to the injured Gastly. While her backpack was open she also saw a Super Potion she had bought a few weeks back.

"Hey Ash. Would this Super Potion do it any good?" Misty asked.

"It might; though I've never used one on a ghost pokemon. It's worth a try."

Misty sprayed the super potion onto the Gastly. Much to their relief, its injuries suddenly did not look as serious.

"Hmm," Ash said while reaching into his pocket. "I wonder what Dexter says about Gastly."

Pulling out his Pokedex and removing the flap he directed the sensor toward Gastly.

"Gastly, a Ghost/Poison type pokemon. Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokemon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice."

"I hope it'll be alright."

"Mmm." Ash replied.

The attack from humans and their pokemon came as a complete surprise to Gastly. He had been waiting for the one human that the High Elder Gengar had spoken of. Gastly had thought that it might be in the group of four humans, but as they got closer he realised that the human was not in that group. His hopes dashed he turned away expecting them to pass. The next thing he knew he was under attack, four other pokemon were attacking him. Gastly prepared to defend itself but the words of High Elder Gengar came back to him.

**"Do not fight the humans; for any reason."**

Trying to reason with the pokemon also proved fruitless, as they were completely loyal to their trainers. Gastly had almost given up hope when more two humans arrived. **_Not more._** Gastly then lost consciousness.

It woke up again as the center of attention for 2 latecomers. Worried about what they would do to him next, he started to try and move away from them. But his aching fatigue kept him back.

"Woah. You can't rush yourself like that you're very weak." One of them with a Pikachu on its shoulder told him.

"It's almost as if it's scared of us."

"Wouldn't you be after what its been through." 

The human with the Pikachu on its shoulder turned its head from the other human to him.

"Hi, I'm Ash and the annoying one here is called Misty." Ash said jokingly.

"Ash, if there wasn't a sick pokemon here I would hurt you so bad."

"I'm not sure if it would do any good." Ash laughed. "I think I'm developing an immunity toward mallet blows to the head."

"Maybe I should test that."

"Ahh!" Ash put his hand behind his head. "I don't think you need to do that Misty!"

"Pika! Pikachu, pika!" (Hey you two.) Pikachu scolded.

Now assured that the humans would do him no harm Gastly started to pay more attention to them. Ash and Misty were definitely the ones that High Elder Gengar had spoken off. The feeling he was getting of them was unmistakeable, although there was still something strange about it. The feeling seemed to fluctuate without any apparent cause. Gastly examined them more closely in the hope of finding the cause of this anomaly. [The last few lines were very Star Trekky, eh?]

"We've got to get Gastly to a Pokemon centre."

"But Ash it's getting dark."

"Sure Lavender isn't that far away."

"Have you forgotten about all the cliffs in this area Ash! Or what about the freak storms. 35 degrees or not Ash I don't want to be caught in the middle of one of them!" Misty shouted.

"Misty, if we don't get Gastly some help then it might not make it through the night!"

"Do you really think its that bad?" She asked; all hints of previous anger had disappeared.

"I don't know for sure." Ash hung his head. "I just wish I could help more."

They were both silent until Misty picked up her bag and swung it around her shoulder."

"Where are you going Misty?" Ash asked

"You're right Ash. I don't want to risk the chance of a pokemon losing its life just because it was a little dark out." She put her hand on his shoulder.

Gastly had been in a state of semi-consciousness the whole time; but that single touch had made the feeling from the two increase dramatically. His interest aroused, Gastly fully merged with the world of the conscious and looked at Ash and Misty. But Misty withdrew her hand from Ashs' shoulder and suddenly they went back to normal. Just the way they were when Gastly had first seen them. **_Just my tired mind playing tricks on me._**

Misty was worried. They had only been walking for 10 minutes and Lavender was still another 20 away; however the conditions where deteriorating rapidly. The light had faded as night set in, and all warmth from the air had gone, replaced by an icy chill; but the conditions were still calm.

Ash had found it difficult to carry Gastly in his arms because it kept drifting away. The only place where it was possible to carry Gastly was in the pokeball. Though he promised Gastly that he would be let free again when he got better.

"Haunt, haunter?!" (Where are they?!) Haunter asked in a worried tone.

"Gengar, gen, gengar." (Gastly said he would meet them.) The Old Gengar replied.

"Gen, gengar, gar, gengar." (If something has happened this world is doomed.) The younger Gengar added in a deathly voice.

"Haunter, haunt! Haunt, haunter, ter." (Gastly was right! You seem all to eager to do your bit.)

"Gengar." (Revenge.) It shrugged.

"Haunter, haunt?" (You said there was one coming tonight?) Haunter asked the Old Gengar.

"Gengar." (The worst.) It replied.

"Haunt, haunter, haunt." (Then I must go and check on them.) Haunter said while heading for the humans.

It came quickly and with no warning, the previously calm sky opened up on them. Ash and Misty were forced to walk into a blinding rain with a terrible wind behind it. Darkness enshrouded everything, like an impermeable layer over life; as if the darkness was an entity itself, and not just the simple case of a lack of light.

"Ash I can't see you!"

"I'm right in front of you Misty! Just grab my hand!" He shouted back to her.

A sudden blast of lightning momentarily lit up the area letting Misty look at Ash. He seemed worn, his hat was drenched and his clothes just hung on him**_ I probably look just as bad_**; then she realised something was missing. 

"Ash where's Pikachu?" She shouted. They both had to shout otherwise they wouldn't be heard over the wind.

"We agreed it would be easier to get to Lavender in one piece if he went in his pokeball." 

"Oh." Misty said relieved.

They were both silently walking against the wind and rain, which now seemed to be turning to hail.

"Don't worry Misty, we're nearly at Lavender."

"Ash, we don't even know if we're going in the right direction!"

"That's not my fault! I can't see a thing!"

"If only we had some light."

"Aha! I could call out Charizard. He'd be able to light the place up for us."

"Ash don't be dense! What do you think all this water would do to Charizard?"

"Oh. I forgot about that."

"So what's the plan?" Misty asked him.

"I think we should keep on going, it doesn't matter what the direction is as long as we keep moving."

"I agree. I don't think we would last the night out here. We have to try and find someway out of the storm." She shivered

Ash and Misty trekked onwards into the face of the storm; occasionally they would stumble on an unseen rock or tree branch.

"Ash we must have gone of track. All this stuff wouldn't be lying around on the road."

"Yeah." He was about to turn around and face Misty when a sudden gust of wind pushed him backwards. Worried about taking her with him Ash let go of Misty and fell backwards; banging his head on a rock.

It was pitch dark and neither could see the other; the onslaught of the rain had stopped, but a hazy mist covered the area, reducing visibility even further.

"Ash! Oh Ash where are you?"

Not hearing any response she started to walk toward where she remembered Ash last, but found nothing. 

Ash I hope you're all right. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Misty started to become worried. She had no idea where Ash was and couldn't just leave him out in the storm; but it was very unlikely that she would find him by searching aimlessly; which was currently the only method available to her.

She continued on with her search through the storm.Misty was not going to give up on Ash.

Haunter could feel it coming only minutes beforehand; the kids on the other hand would have been taken completely by surprise. Dread seeped into Haunters' very soul; as the only chance they had rested inside that storm. Before plunging in, it looked over the area. There where two kids inside the storm; and no way to tell which one High Elder Gengar had spoken of, the only way to be sure was to get to both of them, which would prove an immensely difficult task.

Ash woke up to a pounding headache and a howling pokemon.

"Gaaaassssstly!" It screamed.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked groggily; then suddenly realised. It was calm; the storm had stopped. Ash lifted his head up and looked around; it was still dark, the rain had obviously started again while he was out and he could hear the howling of the wind, but could feel none of it. It suddenly dawned on Ash that Gastly was protecting him from the storm. The protected area seemed to be quite large; large enough anyway to hold Charizard. So Ash reached to his belt and pulled out Charizards' pokeball.

"Charizard go!"

When Charizard materialised it looked warily at the storm, which seemed to be coming in all from all directions. Then Charizard pulled its tail in front of its body and put the flame under the cover of its wings.

"Don't worry about it Charizard; Gastly here is holding the storm off us. I need you to be as bright as you can so that we can see where we are going."

"Char." It growled as the flame on its tail doubled in size.

"Thanks. Isn't this great Misty? Now we can finally get out of here."

He heard no reply.

"Misty?" Ash turned around looking in all directions; but no matter which way he looked she was nowhere to be seen.

"MISTY!!" He called at the top of his lungs. But still he got no reply

"We have to find her! Gastly are you able to move while keeping this up?" Ash asked now panicking 

"Gastly." It nodded although it sounded strained.

"OK then lets go."

The rain had seeped through her clothes and seemingly into her bones as well, as the cold made her shiver. Misty had looked all over for Ash, but to no avail. Repeatedly calling out his name had made her throat hoarse and yet she wanted to shout more, even though she knew it wouldn't do any good; as the wind could carry her voice miles away from Ash.

Over the past few minutes Misty had gone through a wide range of emotions; at first there was fear for herself, then for Ash. After that there was regret for not telling Ash all the things she felt and thought about him, for not taking the chance and diving of the deep end; now she might never get to tell him how the very sight of him in the morning could fill her with optimistic hope for the rest of the day; no matter what the circumstances. Even the storm hadn't been so bad; at least until Ash was gone.

But now however Misty was angry; partially at herself, and partially at Ash for being so brave and determined and all the things that had made her fall in love with him. But she was mostly angry at the world, at the world that gave her love on one hand, and pulled him away with another. A cruel mocking world which would split them apart if it had its way.

NO! I'm not going to let it win! First I'm going to find Ash, and when I do, I'm going to hit him and then kiss him! Just you wait and see.

Misty was muttering angrily not paying anymore heed to the storm, but in her irritated state she did not notice the salty tang in the air increasing.

They had been wandering aimlessly for about 10 minutes, but had still not found any trace of Misty. Gastly was visibly weakening and Ash was wondering how much longer the exhausted ghost pokemon could continue its efforts.

Hopelessness was starting to take over as he realised that Misty might be in trouble and he could do nothing to help her; tears ran down Ashs' cheeks and as always when that happens his nose started to run. With the back of his hand Ash rubbed at his eyes and made a sniffling sound; just catching at the salty tang in the air.

I must be getting close to the cliffs. Best to back away from here before something else happens.

Ash turned around and was about to walk in the opposite direction when he suddenly heard someone screaming in terror from the direction in which he had been walking.

"AAHHHHH; ASH!!"

Misty!

Left, right, left, right…… It was the only thing that kept Misty going; the routine of putting one foot in front of the other, not caring where she went; just as long as she got there. But little did she know that her meandering steps would only take her one-way. 

"AAHHHHH; ASH!!" She screamed as the ground disappeared from under her feet.

The inexorable plunge downward had begun and before Misty even had the chance to close her eyes the darkness overtook her as she gave into what must have been death.

Ash could hear Mistys' heartbreaking scream as she plunged downward, and immediately ran of toward the source of the noise. But Charizard easily glided in front of Ash and blocked his path, not allowing its trainer to endanger his life.

Pikachu apparently had let itself out of its Pokeball as it walked over beside Charizard with tears in its eyes; none the less it still remained as firm as Charizard and would not let Ash past.

Ash ran straight at them, as if hoping to squeeze past but they became entangled in a rough embrace as Charizard held Ash in place, but carefully as not to hurt the grief stricken boy. Ash struggled against them until the scream stopped; it echoed around the cliffs for a moment until all was silent again. The scream marked a significant punctuation mark in Ashs' life; the full stop as his life crashed down around him, like the few remaining drops of rain from the storm which had finally blown itself out.

It got what it came for. Ash thought cynically.

Is this the end? ….. Not a chance! Just how exactly do I plan to write an AAMRN if Misty is dead? What is the story behind the Gengar looking for revenge? And will Ash be able to help the ghost pokemon? All questions answered in the next episode of Dragonba – sorry the next instalment of a 'Path of no Return?' 

**A/N** OK; I'm sorry this took longer to write than I said it would, but I have revamped the story line as I do not like handing out pieces of bit meal. What you have just read was originally going to be written over three parts but I decided to merge them all together which is why it took me longer. Also I will be introducing some new characters in the next part, I'm not sure how many as yet, but I am open to suggestions; if you want to be a character, or know of an idea just tell me about it in a review and I'll consider adding it. (Remember to include name, pokemon, description, etc.)

Any comments? Or you just want to get in contact? If so then my e-mail address is [PerrinsAxe@nandomail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:PerrinsAxe@nandomail.com



	3. Without You?

Disclaimer: Before we start I don't claim to own any of these characters because that would be stupid; they are most likely owned by Nintendo and 4Kids etc. I am just writing this for fun, no money is involved. 

Part 2 of A Path of no Return by PerrinsAxe at [PerrinsAxe@nandomail.com][1]

If you haven't already, then I would suggest you read the Prologue and Part 1.

Anything between [] is an authors' note.

Anything in **_Bold Italic _**is a thought of a character

If speech marks are filled with bold writing then the character is not saying the words aloud, but as a thought into the mind of another. [I wish I could do that!]

As in most of my fics the ages are as follows:

Ash: 13

Misty: 14

Recap: Ash and Misty are heading toward Lavender when Officer Jenny offers to give them a ride to Saffron, less than half a day away from Lavender – cutting weeks of their journey. As Ash and Misty are heading to Lavender from Saffron they pass Pokemon Tower, home to the dreaded ghost pokemon, but find a Gastly in need. Saving the Gastly from its attackers, Ash and Misty discover that it may not survive the night without getting to the Pokemon Centre. Knowing this our heroes headed on toward Lavender in the thick of a sudden storm; things looked bad, then got worse as they got separated and Misty fell of a cliff in the confusion [talk about a –wait for it! –Cliffhanger!!]. Is this the end? Read on and find out.

**A/N – **Yet again more Pokedex readings; all are taken from the Gameboy and are not made up.

**Without You?**

Gone; she's gone. The only one that really mattered. I can't believe it; that suddenly she's not here anymore. No one to bicker with, to travel with…. to love.I was the one who dragged her into this; if it weren't for me she'd probably be safe in the Cerulean gym; if only I had of paid her back for that bike, then she would have left and this would never have happened.

The storm had died out; leaving a hazy fog around the air which even Charizards' light could not penetrate. Gastly had passed out under the strain of holding up a shield, and Pikachu was tending to it with damp eyes.

**_Strange; I thought I would be acting differently than this. _**Ash had always thought that if anything ever happened to Misty he would go crazy, but then realised that he was barely awake; recent events had really taken it out of him and the only thing that he could think of doing was sleeping. Misty had been his only reason for continuing; but even she was gone now.

Ash did not want to go to sleep; he knew that in the morning the full realisation of what had that night would come to him. The bone-aching fatigue he was feeling however caught up with him, and he drifted off into a cold and fitful sleep.

"I hate Lavender!" James squealed to Jessie as he was watching TV.

"What is it now?" She sighed.

"Jamesy boy here is worried dat one of those freak storms like last night will come and get him." Meowth mocked.

James turned to hurt Meowth but Jessie interrupted the both of them.

"There was **another** storm last night!?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah; close to Pokemon Tower." James answered her.

"You know Jess; dat place with all the ghost pokemon." Meowth told her.

"I know what it is furball."

"There is a report on the news about it."

Jessie turned to look at the TV screen.

"- _hit outside of Pokemon Tower just last night, adding to the belief that ghost pokemon are the cause of the recent strange events in Lavender Town. At the moment however it appears as if no one has been hurt._

_ _

_"On other news…" _It was at that point that Jessie turned of the television.

"How did we ever get ourselves into this?" Jessie sighed.

But James and Meowth did not know an answer either.

Professor Oak had something on his mind; like some thought eating away at the back of his head, just looking for the chance to be remembered. Ever since Ash and Misty had left, he had felt as if he had heard something about Ghost Pokemon once that might be useful to them.

As he thought more about this, Professor Oak was not paying attention to where he was walking and banged his leg against a table, which sent a Pokedex skittering to the ground. It landed facing upward with the flap open.

_*Bing* _The Pokedex sounded, obviously opening at a random archive.

"Haunter, a ghost/poison type pokemon. Because of its ability to slip through block walls it is said to be from another dimension."

With that Professor Oak ran to the phone in his office.

Ash woke up with the sun stinging his eyes. Charizard and Gastly were not present so Ash assumed that they must have returned to their pokeballs; Pikachu on the other hand lay beside him

"Misty…" Ash quietly sobbed

He wanted to scream, to hit the ground in frustration and loss; but could not summon the energy. He had just received a night's sleep, but was still emotionally drained.

"Pikapi?" (Ash?) Pikachu asked him questioningly while rubbing sleep filled eyes.

"Yeah Pikachu." Ash mumbled back.

"Pika Pikachu." (I'm sorry.)

"No Pikachu it wasn't your fault." **_It was mine._**

Both human and pokemon gave way to an awkward silence, until Pikachu realised something.

"Pikapi!" (Ash!) It said in fright. "Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu!" (Mistys' pokemon!)

Ashs' head, which until then had been buried in his hands, shot up.

"That's right Pikachu; they were in their pokeballs. Maybe they are still OK."

Ash got up and put slung the shoulder strap of his backpack over his arm. He was eager to be off to check on Mistys' pokemon.

I can't let something happen to them as well. It would be as if I was failing her all over again.

"C'mon Pikachu!" Ash called as he rushed of.

"Pikachu!" (Wait up!)

Ash and Pikachu looked around for an easy way to reach the bottom of the Lavender cliffs, but to no avail. It turned out that the easiest way available was far from easy; the path was narrow, loose rocks were precariously positioned along the sides and the fall was almost as steep as the cliff face itself.

"Pikachu, pika, pikapi." (You can't go down that Ash.) Pikachu warned.

"I have to." Ash replied as he walked onward.

Pikachu grabbed Ash's leg and tried to pull him backwards.

"Pikachu, pi, pika, pika, pikachu, chu, pikachu." (It's not worth the risk, we'll find some other way down later. A few minutes aren't going to change anything.) It groaned as it struggled to pull Ash back.

"But what if they do? If Misty had have been safe for just a few more minutes then the storm wouldn't have died out and none of this would have happened." Ash shouted as he looked down to face Pikachu. 

Ash then turned to look at the path ahead and then mumbled under his breath.

"I've already let her down once; I can't do it again."

"Pikachu, pika, pikapi!" (It wasn't your fault Ash!)

But Ash was undeterred as he continued down the precarious path.

Ash quietly wept to himself as he was walking, so as not to alert Pikachu who was continuing on from behind its trainer.

"Gen gen, Gengar?" (How is she?) The old Gengar asked.

"Haunter. Haunt haunter, haunter." (Still unconscious. But she believes she is dead.)

"Gengar, gengar, gen gengar." (She would be if it where not for you.)

"Haunt, haunter? Haunter haunt." (What of the other? High Elder Gengar.)

"Gengar. Gen, gengar." (He is approaching. We must meet him.) High Elder Gengar said as it disappeared from view.

I hope this boy is the one; for I feel nothing in the other. It just has to be him.

Ash had been afraid all the time during his descent; not for himself but that he would eventually find Mistys' broken body; cold and lifeless.

I don't know if I can take it. But I'll try; for Misty.

Pikachu and Ash gratefully reached the bottom and sate down to give their tired legs a rest. They both looked out over the water ahead.

"Where do you think they are Pikachu?"

"Pika, pikachu." (I don't know.)

After Ash had eaten a sandwich and Pikachu had drained a tomato ketchup sachet it had picked up from a restaurant, they continued around to the corner to where Ash believed Misty had landed. Steeling his heart for what he may see, Ash walked around the corner fully and looked at the base of the cliff. There was nothing.

"I guess this is going to take longer than we thought Pikachu."

"Pika." (Yeah.) It agreed solemnly.

Misty certainly did not want to be wakened up; she was having an altogether marvellous dream about Ash. They were at a dance; she was in a very nice white evening dress that seemed not just to hang on her frame but dance with the music as it swayed. Ash looked stunning in the tuxedo he was wearing, the black of his outfit accentuating his dark eyes.

I've often wondered what colour his eyes are closest to. Certainly not black, and brown is too dull; no, they're more like chocolate! Yeah, and everyone knows that chocolate is one of the nicest things in the world. Definitely chocolate.

Anyway, Ash and Misty had been dancing for what seemed like a few hours when they walked outside, so they could be alone together.

Ash sat on a wall, but to Misty the wall looked cold and uninviting, so she sat on Ashs lap instead. They were just about to kiss when the interruptions started. Misty felt herself being pulled out of her dream; as consciousness approached; she could hear the twitter of Pidgeys and smell the salty tang of sea air.

It's not FAIR!! She thought to herself. I never get to kiss him!

"Wake up" A voice spoke inter her mind

"No!" She replied rather sullenly.

The voice seemed taken aback.

"Now send me back to sleep before I wake up!" She demanded. However, the sheer ridiculousness of her words hit her as soon as they left her mouth. She already was awake.

"Thank you." The voice said obviously ignoring her most recent statement. Its' tone spoke of volumes of humour.

"Just what is so funny!?" What is this thing? Why is it talking to me? How is it talking to me?

"It's nothing." The voice replied; obviously still amused.

Then it hit Misty what the voice found so funny.

"You were PEAKING!? That's DISGUSTING!!!!" She screamed. "And couldn't you maybe have waited for just a minute?" She added almost as an afterthought.

"You need to get up now; someone is coming and we have to meet him."

"Ash!?" She spoke without thinking.

Once again the strange voice ignored her.

What happened last night? I fell of something. Surely this can't be real.

"What happened last night?" She asked "Didn't I fall of something?"

"Yes you fell from the cliff face to your right." The voice remarked without seeming concern.

"B.., but, but that means that I'm dead!" She wailed. "It can't be true! It just can't I didn't want to die! You have to send me back. You…"

"You are not dead." The voice interrupted.

"But you just said…"

"Falling will do you no harm." It stated. "Just as long as you don't hit the bottom at the end of the fall. I've noticed that humans don't tend to bounce very well."

Misty sat up silently taking in all this new information.

"Now hurry up so we can get moving."

"Wait a minute…"

I'll answer all your questions on the way; just hurry up." The voice sighed.

Misty got up; slung her backpack over her shoulder and took the dozing Togepi into her arms.

**Ring, ring, ring. Telephone! Telephone! Ring, ring, ring.**

** **

Nurse Joy picked up the receiver and an unexpected face flashed on the monitor.

"Hello Professor Oak, this is Lavender City Pokemon Centre, Nurse Joy speaking. How may I help you?" She asked politely.

"Hello Nurse Joy; can I speak to Ash and Misty please; its rather urgent."

"I'm sorry Professor, but Ash and Misty are not here."

"They're not?" He seemed startled. "That is strange; Ash told me that he was heading for Lavender City Pokemon centre on the phone yesterday. They were coming from Saffron and should have reached you last night."

"Hadn't you heard Professor? There was a huge storm last night between Pokemon Tower and Lavender Town!"

"Oh no! They might have got caught in the storm! I'm coming down right away!"

Professor Oak went to put the receiver down.

"No wait Professor they might have seen the storm coming and stayed in Pokemon Tower, or maybe they just haven't reached the Pokemon Centre yet. Those two know how to take care of themselves. If they don't show up here in another few hours then I'll give you a call."

"OK. Thanks Nurse Joy." And with that Professor Oak hung up.

"So let me get this straight. I know that there was a storm last night; and I know that I fell of something. You're telling me that I fell of that cliff face; but I'm not dead because you caught me before I hit the ground."

"**Yes**." The voice replied.

"Then what are you? You've got to be more than a voice; otherwise you wouldn't have been able to stop me from falling.

Instead of answering her; the air around Misty grew darker and gathered together as a concentration of a dark gas. It ten took form as a large head and two hands that were not seemingly connected to the head.

**_Hey I remember that from the last time Ash battled Sabrina! That's a Haunter!_**

**_ _**

"Hey you're a Haunter!"

"**That's quite amazing**." The Haunter replied, its inwardly directed voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to tell me earlier?" She asked, rather annoyed that the ghost Pokemon seemed to pass everything of as a joke.

"**I would have, but you gave me no time with all of your stupid questions**."

Misty rather charitably let that one slide.

"So, who did you say we were going to meet?" She asked.

"**Your 'friend'**" Haunter said, placing a special emphasise on friend.

Under normal circumstances Misty would have badly hurt Haunter; but she was too preoccupied with meeting up with Ash.

"**Hurry; we must catch up with High Elder Gengar**."

They had searched for about 20 minutes and still found nothing. Ash was beginning to give up hope of finding anything.

Surely she must be around here.

The desperation of the search only added more troubled thoughts into Ashs' confused head. The sudden loss of Misty weighed heavily upon him and he believed that his mind was still partially numb to all that had happened in the past few hours; otherwise he wouldn't be in a fit state to do anything.

Pikachu had been quiet during their search, which suited Ash, as he wasn't in the mood for talking; but now it spoke up.

"Pikapi, pikachu pika!" (Ash there is something out there!).

"What is it Pikachu?"

"Pikachu?" (I don't know) It sounded nervous.

Ash hadn't seen anything but totally trusted Pikachu. If it said there was something out there; then there was definitely something out there.

"Do you think it might be Misty?"

"Pika pikachu, pi pika pikachu." (No, this is moving but I can't see it.)

Ashs' hand went instinctively to his waist and found Charizards' and Gastlys' Pokeballs. There wasn't anything alive that wouldn't be scared by Charizard in a rage; and Gastly might be able to tell him what exactly the threat was.

Tossing the Pokeballs into the air he called out Charizard and Gastly.

"Charizard be on your guard; there is something out there and we don't know what it is." Ash turned to Gastly. It really does look worn down. "I'm sorry; I know you're weak Gastly but can you tell me what's out there?"

Gastly turned from Ash and looked to the spot that Pikachu was staring at.

"Gastly! Gastly! Gastly!" It shouted

Rats! I wish I understood it.

Ash knelt down beside Pikachu.

"Do you know what its saying?"

"Pikachu, pika pi, pikachu." (It knows the other Pokemon and is calling out to it.)

Ash listened for a response.

"Gengar." Came the reply.

"Hey it's a Gengar! Come on out here Gengar; we're your friends." Ash shouted.

A dark patch appeared in the air a few metres from were Ash stood. The stain in the air gathered together as a concentration and took form as a Gengar. Gengar then floated over to Gastly and put its short hand on Gastly. When Gengar pulled its hand away Gastly no longer looked tired or worn down.

"Waa!" How did it do that!?"

Both Gastly and Gengar floated over to Ash so they were looking face to face. Now that Ash was closer he could see that the Gengar looked old; and that by Gastlys' position it respected the old Gengar very much.

It's probably the leader of the ghost Pokemon around here.

"You seem upset." Ash didn't know how but he did know that the Gengar was speaking into his mind.

"Yeah; you see it's my friend." I've got to be strong. I don't want to drop down and cry, but that's all I can think of doing. Maybe if I just say what happened I could get through this.

"She - she…well the storm last night..." Ash was trying to say what happened but each time his throat would swell up on him and he would come to the brink of tears.

"And she – well that is… Ahh the storm!" He wailed. "It took her away from me." Ash sobbed. "I tried I really did." Ash sniffed. "But I still couldn't help her."

The next thing Ash knew he was on his knees releasing what had been pent up inside of him; what had been eating at him from the inside. He then felt Pikachus' hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Pikachu."

Gengar and Gastly spoke quietly to themselves so as not to disturb Ash.

"It is not him either. This confuses me; I have been following these two for a while; and now everything changes." Gengar said into Gastlys' mind.

"Where is the other? I think you will be surprised. For a while I did not understand it but now I do; if you bring her here you will see."

"She is already on her way; Haunter is bringing her to us."

"What of Shadow?" Gastly asked.

"Who knows? He does not answer to me, but fear not; he will be here. That I can guarantee."

"You must watch him; he will come only to gain his own revenge."

"Which is exactly what I offer him."

Misty was getting annoyed with the Haunter that floated just in front of her. The last Haunter she met – although fairly strange – was nice and funny at times. It would always try to be funny. It seemed that this Haunter was similar only in the fact that it tried to be funny; whereas the other Haunter had pulled faces and practical jokes, this one made smart comments and seemed to delight in making fun of her.

"High Elder Gengar and your friend are around the next bend."

Mistys' heart started pumping faster; but then it always did when she was close to Ash. She had decided on her way here that when she saw Ash she would calmly walk up to him; there was no need to make a fool of herself. Anyway; he will be so surprised to see me! It'll sure confuse him. She giggled wickedly.

The sight that met her however was not as she first pictured it. Gastly and Gengar where apparently talking to themselves but that is not what caught at Mistys' heart. Ash was on his knees; crying. He sounded devastated; as if he had no reason to hold back any more and he would just let it all out.

The previous plan went out the window when Misty started to run toward Ash. She saw Pikachu look up and wished she could have a picture of the look on its face; 'total shock' could not have described the half of it. Ash however did not look up; his face was still down turned. He doesn't know that I'm coming.

The distance between them seemed as nothing; and she covered it in what seemed an amazingly short time. Before she knew it she was entangled in Ashs' arms and holding him close to her.

"It's OK Ash. I'm here." She whispered soothingly into his ear.

"It's OK Ash. I'm here." 

I must be dreaming. This can't be real; it's Misty, but she died.

Ash opened his eyes and the rest of his senses to the world around him. Enwrapped in a tight embrace Ash looked at first to the side and his eyes were met with Orange hair that seemed not to glow in the sun; but with an inner light of their own; just like Mistys' always had. Ash then looked down. This girl was wearing a yellow t-shirt with red suspenders; just like Misty always wore. Ash then buried his head into the girls' hair; the smell of her hair made him feel warm and slightly giddy. Just like Mistys always had.

Pulling away from the embrace he looked the girl in the face. Indeed, just as his heart had told him; it was Misty.

"Misty…" It was all he could say.

"I'm here; I promise I'll never leave your side again."

They once again hugged; this time even more fervently than before.

"I love you Misty." Ash whispered so as she wouldn't hear.

"What did you say Ash?" She asked.

"Oh, I just said that I was really worried about you."

The Satellite link with Saffron opened and the monitor on Giovannis' desk flicked on and gave its owner a look at the Saffron position. Giovanni picked up the handset and placed the speaker to his ear.

"What is it Cassidy; you know I don't like to be disturbed?"

Giovanni was silent for a moment while he listened to Cassidy on the other end.

"That bad? I'm coming down myself; and I'm bringing my own Pokemon with me; then nothing will be able to stop us! In the meantime however your main goal should be the Pokemon Centre; in a prolonged fight you would eventually lose because your pokemon would grow tired. Put everything you've got into getting control of the Pokemon Centre. I will be along shortly." With that Giovanni put down the receiver and gathered his pokeballs.

This is going to be fun.

Officer Jenny cautiously stalked down the ally with a Growlithe silently following at her heels. She was wary of any Rocket members that might try to take her by surprise. Team Rocket had been seriously underestimated; which is why Saffron was still under siege. Many believed that they simply did not have the strength for a full take over of a town as large as Saffron; that Saffron could be a trap to round up Team Rocket once and for all.

Original estimates predicted that a squad of police officers aided by the K-9 unit (A team of highly trained Growlithes) would be enough to eliminate the Rocket threat within a day or two.

If surprising their opponents had been a test; Team Rocket would have passed with flying colours. Intelligence had failed once again; as it turned out that Team Rocket had a very well organised and complicated hierarchy. The K-9 unit and its trainers had expected to meet a rag-tag group with rather mediocre Pokemon skills; and no firm leader. Instead they faced of against a highly skilled and disciplined group that would have wiped the floor with the K-9 unit if it were not for a timely evolution for one of the Growlithe. The Arcanine had given the rest time to retreat and regroup until it escaped also.

It feels like they are holding back; as if they've got more in reserve.

After the first humiliating defeat the police had recruited local Pokemon trainers as deputies; preferably anyone with Pokemon levels of over 50 and those who had Indigo League experience.

Some had viewed this as the last stand; the local pokemon trainers were the last desperate outcry from the police; and that it would make little difference in the end.

However this timely intervention from the trainers of Saffron brought the police forces from the brink and put them on a fairly even footing with Team Rocket.

One of the main equalisers had been the Pokemon Centre; and even though Team Rocket had more Pokemon and at higher levels, the Police had the Pokemon centre which more or less guaranteed quick rejuvenation for their pokemon.

Hearing a sound from behind her Officer Jenny quickly turned her head; and squinted her eyes to see what may be in the dark shadows behind her. But hearing nothing she passed it of as her nerves getting to her.

"Officer, Oh officer can you help us?" A cruel female voice mocked.

Officer Jenny turned around again but this time saw the outline of a figure standing in the shadows.

"Yes we seem to have some trouble." Another gruff voice said coming from her other side. They had her surrounded.

"You see we have just got some new Pokemon and we want to see how they would do in battle." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Officer Jenny asked.

"What's that you say? You'd be happy to help us!? Why that's very nice of you!" Both of the Rockets laughed.

"Since we're all such good friends here; my name is Cassidy, my friend over there is Butch; and you would be…wait its on the tip of my tongue…"

"HISTORY!" Both Cassidy and Butch laughed as they pulled out their pokeballs.

"Machamp go!" Butch shouted.

"Golduck go!" Cassidy said as she threw the pokeball.

Growlithe was trying to protect its trainer from both sides at once; and so was having to react to each feint the other pokemon made; in case they hurt its trainer.

"Growlithe use your Roar attack." 

Growlithe opened its mouth and let out a deafening sound which echoed around the surrounding buildings; but at the end of the Roar attack Officer Jenny was surprised to hear Butch and Cassidy laughing."

"You think the whimpering of that little fire-pup is going to scare us!?" Butch asked, "Take this! Machamp Hyper Beam!"

Machamp stood unmoving for a moment but then let out an amazing incandescent beam of light, which headed straight toward Growlithe and Officer Jenny. Fortunately however it moved slowly enough to allow Growlithe and Officer Jenny to dive to safety.

Rubble was blown into the air as the Hyper Beam attack smashed ineffectually into the ground.

"Now Growlithe get it when it's weak! Use your flamethrower attack!"

However Officer Jenny did not know that Golduck and Cassidy stood right behind her.

"Ha! Now Golduck; use Ice Beam!"

A powerful ice attack was released and Officer Jenny felt a chill run down her spine as the beam narrowly missed her; but Growlithe was not nearly so lucky. The Ice Beam had hit Growlithe in the back; its sheer power demonstrated by the fact that Growlithe was completely frozen over.

No! It could die if I don't get it to the Pokemon Centre.

"Uh waiter?" Butch said in an overly stupid tone. "My hotdog is cold."

Both Butch and Cassidy laughed as they threateningly approached Officer Jenny who was still cradling the frozen Growlithe.

This news report just in. A ruthless Pokemon gang known as Team Rocket who use and steal pokemon for money has invaded Saffron City; Police are currently advising anyone near that area to stay away from Saffron City, as the Rockets are extremely dangerous. 

In other news; later investigation of the evens outside of Lavender Town has uncovered evidence that a young couple may have been caught in the recent storm while journeying from Pokemon Tower. Police forces are said to be stretched thin but did say they would look into the possibility at the soonest convenience.

I have been Rosaline McMortimor, and this was the evening news. Good night. 

What will happen to Officer Jenny now that Butch and Cassidy have her surrounded? Who or what is Shadow? Now that Misty has meet up with Ash, will she kiss him like she said? Just what are Jessie, James and Meowth up to? Will I get to introduce new characters? And what will become of Saffron City? Some of these questions will be answered on the next instalment of a Path of no return entitled: "A Path of no Return – Part 3 Explanations.

A note to WilliamKim07 who e-mailed me: I'm sorry I didn't e-mail back but each time I tried I got a message saying that your address wasn't recognised. If you'd still like to get in touch send me another e-mail address.

   [1]: mailto:PerrinsAxe@nandomail.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Before we start I don't claim to own any of these characters because that would be stupid; they are most likely owned by Nintendo and 4Kids etc. I am just writing this for fun, no money is involved. 

Part 3 of A Path of no Return by PerrinsAxe at [PerrinsAxe@nandomail.com][1]

If you haven't already, then I would strongly suggest you read the Prologue, Part 1 and Part 2.

Anything between [] is an authors' note.

Anything in **_Bold Italic _**is a thought of a character

If speech marks are filled with bold writing then the character is not saying the words aloud, but as a thought into the mind of another. [I wish I could do that!]

As in most of my fics the ages are as follows:

Ash: 13 [almost 14]

Misty: 14

Recap: After the storm had passed Ash had thought Misty gone forever; as she had fallen of the cliff face. But later discovered that Misty had been saved by Haunter; a ghost pokemon. Now Ash and Misty are back together again the ghost pokemon prepare to tell them what they must do. Meanwhile in Saffron the police seriously underestimated Team Rocket and the city is under siege. The K-9 unit was overrun and the police now relies on local pokemon trainers to battle Team Rocket. Officer Jenny and a Growlithe were searching the area when Butch and Cassidy surrounded them. A battle ensued which ended up with Growlithe being turned into an ice cube because of Golducks Ice Beam attack. Is this the end for one of the many Officer Jenny!? [I'm a poet and didn't noet! HaHaHa!]

**AN/ All** Pokedex readings are taken from the Gameboy game.

# Explanations

"HaHa! Now Machamp use your submission attack on that weakling police officer!"

Officer Jenny could just watch as the Machamp got closer and closer with each step. Its feet made a crunching sound against the rubble the earlier Hyper Beam attack had made. 

When it stood directly in front of Officer Jenny it reached out for her with its two lower arms. Just then however, as if blown in by the wind; a blackish mist enshrouded the Machamp causing it to fall asleep. 

**_What could have done that? _**Officer Jenny thought relieved.

But the Mist did not stop there; it then moved onto the frozen Growlithe, which still lay in Officer Jennys' arms. Afraid that it would put her to sleep as well Officer Jenny slowly backed away from it, leaving the Growlithe. The black stain in the air then totally covered the Growlithe so that it was no longer possible to see it; the mist concentrated around the Growlithe making a shade of total jet black.

Butch and Cassidy both watched dumbstruck as this force moved in and disrupted their plans; neither could move or say a word.

"What is it?" Officer Jenny asked.

But she got no reply.

When the mist had finally finished it moved away from the Growlithe and floated a few feet up into the air; so that it was level with Officer Jennys eyeline.

"Now's the time to show them what you really are!" A young woman's voice shouted from above them.

The mist seemed to become even more concentrated and gradually took form as a floating head and two hands.

"Is that a Haunter?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Teleportation!" The young woman shouted.

Suddenly a young woman with long black hair and a stern look on her face appeared in front of Officer Jenny.

"Who are you?" Officer Jenny asked startled.

"I'm Sabrina the local gym leader. I'll explain more later but you've got to take Growlithe and I'll get you out of here."

"Uh, thanks." Officer Jenny looked towards Growlithe. "Hey! It's not frozen anymore."

"Thanks to Haunter here." Sabrina replied.

"Grr, I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Cassidy shouted. "Golduck freeze them all now!" 

Golduck stepped forward and prepared to use another Ice Beam attack.

"Kadabra, Disable!" Sabrina said calmly.

Just as Sabrina had done a few moments beforehand; Kadabra appeared out of thin air and surrounded itself and the Golduck in a strange blue coloured nimbus. Officer Joy waited with baited breath to see if Golduck would release its attack; but it just stood there not moving at all.

"Good work Kadabra. Officer Jenny, why don't you pick up your Growlithe so we can get going?"

"Oh, OK." Officer Jenny knelt down and gently picked up the still unconscious Growlithe from the ground.

"Butch do something; we can't just let them get away!"

"Our pokemon may be down; but we're not, lets get'em ourselves!"

Butch and Cassidy both started to run towards Officer Jenny and Sabrina; but Sabrina was too fast for them.

"Teleportation!" Sabrina shouted once again; this time bringing herself, Officer Jenny and all of the Pokemon out of danger.

Pikachu and Togepi were dancing around; Pikachu because it was happy to see Misty alive and Togepi because it was too young to know any better.

Ash and Misty had released one another from the tight embrace; but did not lose contact; Ash was still in a state of some disbelief and holding Mistys hand took that disbelief away; it made him feel secure. And of course they would both take any excuse they could get to remain in contact with each other; even though they wouldn't admit it.

Misty smiled and looked at Ash. "Do you think we should interrupt them?" She asked referring to Gastly, Haunter and Gengar who were seemingly engaged in some kind of conversation that neither Ash nor Misty could hear.

"Yeah; I don't know about you, but I think they know something about what's been happening around here."

Ash and Misty walked hand in hand up to the three ghost Pokemon.

"**Indeed that is surprising; yet it should not be.**" High Elder Gengar remarked

"**Then the both of them are required for this?**" Haunter asked.

"**Yes when they are apart it fades to nothing; but when they touch…**" Gastly answered.

Gastly noticed Ash and Misty approaching and turned to face them; the other ghost pokemon noticed this and did likewise.

"**Ash, Misty. Gastly has told me of your deeds in saving it from its attackers.**" High Elder Gengar said.

"Ahh that was nothing." Ash replied. "Uhh, how exactly are you doing that?" He asked referring to how the Gengar was communicating with him.

"**All ghost pokemon have psychic abilities; all I am doing is thinking into your mind.**" Gengar passed it of as if it was nothing. "** As I was saying; you risked yourselves to save another. That is a very brave thing to do.** **We must repay you in some way; as proof of our gratitude.** **If there is anything you desire just ask me and I'll see what I can do.**"

Ash whispered in Mistys ear; after a moment she nodded her head.

"Well there is something; you see we were sent to Lavender by Professor Oak to investigate all the strange things that have been happening around here lately. If there is anything that you could tell us that might help then that would be really great."

"**I am afraid Ash that you will have to do more than investigate it.**"

"What do you mean?" Both Ash and Misty asked.

"**Our meeting was not one of chance. I have been following you two for quite a while; in fact as soon as this particular trouble presented itself I searched this world and others for those that had the ability to stop it. You two were the only candidates I could find.**"

"Us!? Why us?" Ash and Misty asked.

"**We are not sure; but even now we can feel the power within you. The ability is definitely there.**"

"Wait; what is it exactly that we have to stop?" Misty asked.

"**Not much is known about it; but Shadow knows details of its creation.**"

"Shadow?" Ash asked.

A black mist whipped around Ash and Misty; then finally stopped moving as it formed itself into the shape of a Gengar.

"**I am Shadow.**" The Gengar said.

"But you look like a Gengar." Ash remarked.

"**I was not always a wild Pokemon; I once had a trainer and she nicknamed me Shadow. I rather like it so I still use it.**"

"OK then, what do you know about this thing we have to stop?" Misty asked.

"**This might be easier if a few things were explained to you first. Ash take out your Pokedex and use it on us.**"

"If you say so." Ash said dubiously

Ash pointed the sensor of the Pokedex to Gastly.

"Gastly, a Ghost/Poison type pokemon. Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokemon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice."

He then moved onto Gengar.

"Gengar, a Ghost/Poison type pokemon. This pokemon likes to make shadows under the full moon and laugh at peoples fright."

And finally Ash pointed the sensor at Haunter.

"Haunter, a Ghost/Poison type pokemon. Because of its ability to slip through block walls it is said to be from another dimension."

"OK, now what?" Ash asked.

"**What the Pokedex said about Haunter is true for all ghost pokemon**."

"What that you come from another dimension!?" Ash exclaimed.

"**No, but we are able to slip through dimensions without much difficulty." **Shadow replied."

"Hey Ash, I remember that from a few years back; there was this crazy scientist who said that ghost pokemon had spoke to him in a dream and told him that they can sort of pass from one dimension to another. But most people just thought he was crazy."

"But what's this got to do with us?" Ash asked.

"**They certainly are suited for one another**." Haunter slyly remarked. "**Neither of them stops asking questions**."

Ash and Misty tried ignored the Haunter but they both blushed a little.

"So what has all this other dimension stuff got to do with us? And how is it affecting Lavender?" Misty asked Shadow.

"**There was power created by scientists in another dimension. After years of studying the genes of Pokemon they found the gene that determines the pokemons' power. They called it Gene X. The scientists used this gene and created a new Pokemon which had over 100 times the normal amount of Gene X found in other Pokemon. However they had little experience in creating Pokemon from scratch. Sure they had created Porygon; but that was just computer code; and they only altered Mew to create Mewtwo. This was the first time they had tried to build a Pokemon from nothing.**"

"Well, couldn't they have put the Gene X into a Pokemon type that already existed? Then they wouldn't have to make it from scratch." Misty asked.

"**They tried that at the start, but due to the massive presence of Gene X the Pokemon never survived; none of the Pokemon could hold that amount of power. So they decided to build there own that could.**"

"That's terrible." Ash commented.

"**Not as terrible as what happened later. They left something out. All pokemon are basically good; they just do what their trainer tells them to. If a Pokemon does evil things it is because its trainer told it to do so. Not because the pokemon is evil, because they in fact have concepts of good and evil built into them. The Pokemon these scientists created does not have those concepts. It roams the world without cause and without any kind of emotion. Or a brain for that matter**"

"Well that doesn't seem so bad. As long as it doesn't hurt anybody." Ash said.

"**But its very existence hurts the people and Pokemon on each world. When it passes over a certain area that area starts to have dramatic climate changes, Earthquakes and Volcanoes form where they have never been before; tornadoes, hurricanes and other natural disasters that don't even have names occur. All of this because of its power.**"

"Couldn't it learn to control it?" Ash asked.****

"**Why should it bother? It doesn't care about anything.**" Shadow paused for a moment. "**This must be disturbing news for you but there is still more to come.**" 

"What?" Misty asked.

Shadow looked over at Gengar and Gengar nodded as if approving.

"**This thing does not think of anything but its own survival; the only basic instinct it has. To do this it knows it needs to be powerful; so that nothing can hurt it.**"

"But I thought you said it already was the most powerful thing that ever existed."

"**It is; but it has no discipline. Its' power is wild and erratic; it knows this and so is trying to become more like a person. Unfortunately its mind is terribly simple and it can conceive only one idea at a time.**"

"Well that's good isn't it? That it's trying to become more like a human; that means that when it does it will control its power and all the storms and stuff will stop. Right?"

"**It would be if it was smart enough; but its not. It can only grasp one idea, one feeling, one emotion. And once it has hold of it, it will never let go. That's our problem.**"

Ash looked at Shadow dumbly.

"So if it takes the wrong idea; something like hate or revenge, then will it stay like that forever?" Misty asked.

"**Yes.**"

Ash finally caught on to the catastrophic consequences of this pokemon hating everything.

"That would be terrible; but how do we stop it; how do we make it decide to make the right choice?"

"**We do not know.**" Shadow admitted. "**However we do know that it is attracted by power. This leads us to assume that it will choose a feeling that is powerful; something just like revenge, hate, greed. The list goes on.**"

All people and Pokemon were silent as they worried for the future.

Ashs' head had been down-turned but he now raised it with a smile on his face.

"Well this thing better watch out; cause Ash Ketchum's coming to catch it!"

High Elder Gengar, Haunter and Gastly sighed in mushroom cloud fashion, Misty knocked Ash on the head numerous times with her mallet and Shadow sighed.

"**We're all doomed.**" Shadow said under its breath.

Professor Oak had journeyed to Mrs Ketchums' house in a panic. He didn't know how she was going to take the news that her son might be in serious trouble.

I know what she's going to do. First she is going to faint; then when I wake her up she's going to kill me. 

Professor Oak stepped up to the front door of the Ketchum house and pressed the doorbell, which responded, with a little tune. A few moments after the tune stopped the door was opened and Mrs Ketchum stood inside.

"Oh, Professor Oak what a pleasant surprise!" She said in a happy tone. "Why don't you come inside and I'll make you something to drink."

"Uh, thank you but I'm afraid what I came here to do is urgent."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

Well, Mrs Ketchum, you see; Ash and Misty might; well they could be…"

"What?" She asked sounding more concerned.

"Did you hear the news report on this morning that said about the storm outside of Lavender?"

"Why yes; but that shouldn't worry you Professor; Ash and Misty won't make it to Lavender for another week at least."

"That's not quite the case. You see; Officer Jenny gave them a lift to Saffron just yesterday, then Ash called me from the Saffron pokemon centre and said that they were definitely leaving Saffron and should arrive in Lavender by nightfall. I called the Lavender Town pokemon centre but they haven't seen Ash or Misty either last night or all of today."

"What does this mean?" Mrs Ketchum sounded upset.

"I think that Ash and Misty may have got caught in that storm." 

"**WHAT!!**" She screamed 

"Now Mrs Ketchum the important thing to do now is not to worry."

"**NOT TO WORRY!? NOT TO WORRY!? MY LITTLE BOY AND HIS FUTURE GIRLFRIEND COULD BE HURT AND YOU TELL ME NOT TO WORRY!?**"

"Future girlfriend?" Professor Oak sounded confused.

"**MISTY!**" 

"Oh yeah."

"Well what are we going to do?" Professor Oak was glad to note that Mrs Ketchum had stopped screaming. "I know we should call the police." Mrs Ketchum said.

"I tried that already; but they say they are stretched thin enough as it is; they just don't have the men to go and look for some lost children."

"Aha! I've got it! Someone who is bound to want to help Ash and Misty!"

"Who?" Professor Oak asked.

"If you'd be quiet maybe I could remember his phone number." Mrs Ketchum snapped.

**_ _**

Sheesh, I always thought that Mrs Ketchum was a calm person.

The ghost Pokemon had spent a few hours explaining details of the new pokemon to Ash and Misty. **__**

**_ _**

**_Strange it doesn't seem that long._** Ash thought to himself.

With the details out of the way, Shadow and Gastly were leading Ash to a safe place to spend the night; it was a cave, off the coast that although close to the sea did not fill with the tide as it was protected by the ghost pokemon.

Misty softly squeezed Ashs' hand indicating that she wanted his attention.

"Ash I don't want to sleep in a cold dark cave." She whispered.

Ash was about to reply when Gastly cut in.

"**In fact the cave is neither cold nor dark. It will be suited to your needs.**"

"Oh." Misty replied.

Ash looked down at his hand; his fingers intertwined with Mistys'. The gentle squeeze she gave him had warmed his whole arm and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Looking up again he could see that Mistys' eyes were locked on his face; Ash blushed and looked away. He then felt Mistys' hand losing a grip on his own as she slowly pulled her hand away. 

Ashs' heart hung like a lead weight in his chest. **_What have I done? Does she think I don't want to hold her? _**Ash cursed himself for looking away; at least until he felt something moving around his waist and finally resting on his hip.

Looking to his side he could see that Misty had put her arm around his waist; and was trying rather unsuccessfully to conceal a beaming blush. In a form of unspoken answer Ash lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders.

I'll never leave your side Ash; never. Just like I promised.

Annie could only look on as the first wave of wild pokemon attacked the trainers who were not in the shield held up by Haunter, Gastly and the Abra she had caught only a few days ago. Her eyes and mind silently swept the terrain looking for Jake. She was about to give up when she saw Magneton; one of Jakes' pokemon. Magneton was out in the front lines and it wouldn't go out there without Jake.

She searched the area around Magneton with her mind until she found Jake.

"Jake honey, you have to fall back. There is no way you can fight them off. Please come back to me."

There was no way for him to talk back to her as he was not a psychic like she was; so Annie couldn't tell what he was going to do. All she could do was watch.

Annie started to wish that she were strong enough to teleport so she could immediately remove Jake from danger; but the aching reality came to her. She wasn't powerful enough to teleport. Annie was born a psychic, and although she was not powerful she could still bend the odd spoon.

When she was young her 'friends' – although not bothered by spoon bending – became wary of Annie for other abilities of psychics; such as the ability to read the mind of another. Worried by this her piers started to avoid Annie and call her names behind her back; sometimes they would even throw things at her.

By the time Annie was ten she was a recluse; of mind and of body. She rarely left her house unless she had to; and did not make contact with anyone else of her own age in case they too would turn on her. At least until Jake arrived. At the time she lived in an unknown village not far from Vermillion. Jake was eleven and was a pokemon trainer who was passing through her village on the way to Vermillion to get his 5th badge. 

Her mother had just lost her job and to help pay the bills the spare bedroom had to be used as a Bed and Breakfast for anyone passing through. As it was late when Jake arrived into town; and there were no other lodging options, he spent the night in Annies' spare bedroom. Jake and Annie became quick friends; and try as she might, Annie could never keep Jake out of her thoughts. The guard that she had built around herself for the past few years vanished whenever Jake was near.

Instead of leaving the next day; Jake stayed.

*******Flashback*******

This is it She thought Time to tell him what I am. Time to scare him away.

Annie was preparing to tell Jake that she was a psychic; that she could (and secretly had done) walk into his thoughts whenever she wanted and none of his innermost secrets would be safe; that if she wanted, she could know more about him than he knew.

Annie softly knocked on Jakes door; quietly hoping that he wouldn't answer.

"Come in." Came the reply

Annie turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"Ahh Nightshade come on in and sit down."

She smiled at the use of his nickname for her. Jake had called her nightshade ever since they first met. He said it was deserved because there was nothing darker than her hair.

"Jake, I've got something to tell you." She said. "You see, there is something about me that I haven't told you."

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"And I'll completely understand if you never want to speak to or see me again."

"Nothing could be that bad." Jake smiled.

"Well you see…I'm a psychic."

"I know." Jake stated without a hint of surprise.

"You know? But, but, who told you?" She spluttered.

"You've never had any tuition have you?" He asked

"No."

"Thought not." He smiled. "You see; you weren't very subtle."

"You mean; you know that I…"

"Went through my thoughts? Yeah."

"I promise Jake it was only that first time; I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hurt me or my mum. That's all." Annie was starting to sound desperate.

"It's OK."

"It is?" She asked softly.

"Yeah."

*******End Flashback*******

That had been 5 years ago. She had never known anyone like Jake before. After her confession he stayed a few more days; and the night before he left, he asked her to come with him. She had accepted gladly and left with him the next day; not intending on becoming a pokemon trainer but just to follow Jake.

However it was the same day they left that Annie caught her first Pokemon. A young Gastly tried to sneak up on Jake and Annie; not knowing what Annie was.

*******Flashback*******

A strange flicker caught at the corner of Annie's' eye. This was the third time in the last few minutes. She stopped walking.

"What is it Nightshade?" Jake asked.

"Didn't you see it?" She asked.

"What?"

But she did not reply; instead she reached out slightly with her mind and immediately found what she was looking for.

Not really knowing how she did it she started talking with it.

"Hello." It seemed a good place to start.

"Oh my." The Gastly seemed flustered.

"Show yourself; we're friends."

Slowly a dark gas cloud with eyes and a mouth formed a few feet away from were she stood.

"Wow! What is it?" She asked Jake.

"It's Gastly! A ghost pokemon. Ghost pokemon are quite rare and have the abilities of a psychic. It looks pretty young too" 

Annie smiled; this was the first time she had seen Jake surprised by anything.

"Hey Nightshade! Catch." Jake said as he tossed her a pokeball.

She caught the pokeball but was unsure of whether to use it.

"I don't know Jake. What if it doesn't want to…?" 

But she was cut of as the Gastly moved up to her and nudged the pokeball in her hand. The pokeball opened and pulled the Gastly inside.

"Has that answered your question?" Jake laughed. "So, are you going to nickname it?"

"Nickname?"

"Yeah, some trainers nickname their pokemon; I guess some of them think that it makes their pokemon feel special."

"Oh, I've got the perfect name!" She squealed happily.

Tossing the pokeball into the air she called for Gastly to come out.

"I was thinking Gastly; would you like 'Shadow' to be your nickname?"

"Gastly! Gastly!" It nodded excitedly.

"Well then Shadow it is."

*******End Flashback*******

"Nightshade, Hello. Nightshade, wake up hon." Jake was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry, guess I was daydreaming."

"Tell me about it." He laughed. "Anyway, everyone is safe; the wild pokemon gave up when they came up against the barrier held by Gastly, Haunter and Abra."

"You nearly weren't." She scolded.

"Be careful there Annie; someone might think you actually care about me." He teased.

"Let them think." Annie replied as she wrapped her arms around Jakes' neck and kissed him full on the lips.

Officer Jenny reappeared at the pokemon centre with Sabrina standing beside her.

"You had better get Growlithe rejuvenated; its not frozen anymore but it's still weak."

"Yeah." Officer Jenny said as she silently passed Growlithe onto a waiting Nurse Joy.

"Uhh, listen thanks for your help out there Sabrina; I think its safe to say that I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you."

"I'm just sorry I couldn't help your cause earlier, but I've had a few other more serious things to deal with."

"More serious!?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Quite a bit more serious I'm afraid. You've heard of all the strange events going on around Lavender?"

"Yeah; but that's caused by the ghost pokemon right?"

"No; something else is causing it; I can't tell what. But there are two things that I've managed to find out."

"What?" Officer Jenny asked

"First of all that it is by far the most powerful pokemon that has ever lived. And secondly; it's heading for Saffron."

The word 'cave' did not do justice to what was presented before Ash and Misty. Even after the reassurances from Gastly; both the teens had believed the cave was going to be cold, wet and dark. That was not the case. The cave was bone dry except for a small pond in the middle that was filled with crystal clear water. The base of the cave instead of being rock was a soil that somehow thrived on the salty water. The light inside the cave was dazzling; millions of pieces of quartz lined the walls reflecting and amplifying any light that touched them; and even as the light from outside faded it seemed to remain inside the cave.

"This place; its…magical." Misty said awestruck.

"How can something like this exist down here?" Ash asked Gastly.

"Ask Shadow. He created it."

Misty turned to Shadow.

"You created this!?" She asked startled.

"You seem surprised."

"Well, I guess I would never have expected you to create something like this. I have to say; it's beautiful."

"I wish I could say that it was all my idea but it's not. All I did was create it; the original idea was my trainers. She would often dream of a place like this; somewhere quiet and beautiful. When I was forced to leave her I created this; to help remember her."

"Where is she now?" Ash asked.

"She is where we are going tomorrow."

"You mean that she is in the same world as that new pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Yes." Shadow paused for a moment, then turned to Ash and Misty. "You two had better get some sleep; you'll need it."

Ash started to set up his tent with some help from Misty; this was the first time they were totally alone all day as Pikachu and Togepi were playing in the water with the rest of Mistys' and Ashs' pokemon.

"Thanks for the help Misty." Ash said as he pushed the last peg of the cover sheet into the ground.

"Ahh, that's OK." She replied as she pined down the guide ropes.

"I can help you put up yours now if you want." He offered.

"Nah, not now."

Ash reached down into his backpack and pulled out his sleeping bag and carry mat. [For those of you who don't know a carry mat is put down on the floor of the tent as it is more comfortable and it stops any damp seeping through the base of the tent onto the sleeping bag.]

Ash looked at the closed zipper of his tent; with a carry mat in one hand and his sleeping bag in the other, Ash decided to ask Misty for some help.

"Ahh, Myst could you help me with the zip?" Ash said referring to the zip door.

"Yeah." She knelt down on the ground and pulled the zipper up opening entry to the tent.

"Thanks." Ash said as he made his way in and placed the carry mat on the ground. Then unrolling his sleeping bag; Ash unzipped making it just like a normal duvet and laid it out on top of the carry mat.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked him.

"Nah. I thought I'd just lie down for awhile."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Mind if I join you?" Misty asked slightly nervously.

For an answer Ash patted at the ground beside him and shuffled over slightly.

Misty smiled and lay down beside him.

For a while the young couple lay in the awkward silence; but when that silence broke they said anything that came to mind; some thoughts and stories that they thought they would never tell anyone where released and they both laughed over funny stories about there lives before they met each other.

Misty looked over at Ash; her face was a beetroot red after laughing so hard at a story Ash had told her about a time when he got a voltorb super glued to his hand at Professor Oaks lab. It had kept shouting "Voltorb, Voltorb!" and Ash had been running about shouting equally loud: "No Voltorb, No Voltorb!"

Misty sighed; and tried to get her breath back.

"What time is it Ash?" 

"Oh, its 11 o'clock." He replied. "I guess we better get to sleep; I get the feeling that Shadow is the 'early morning rise and shine' type of ghost."

"Yeah I suppose so." Misty sighed.

"I can help you set your tent up if you want."

"Hmm." She sighed and got out of the tent.

Ash was just about to get up when she came back in again with her sleeping bag under her arm.

"Would you mind if…?" She asked nervously.

"Not at all." Ash smiled.

Misty unzipped her sleeping bag and laid it over both herself and Ash. In that position she quietly dozed of to sleep.

Ash on the other hand was still awake; and was currently debating with himself whether to put his arm around Misty.

What if she wakes up? What do I say then? I definitely shouldn't do it; nope some other time maybe, but not now.

Ashs' arm however had a different point of view and rather selfishly ignored that decision. His hand slipped slowly under the curve of her soft neck and came to rest on her slender shoulder.

I did it! And she is still asleep!

However Ashs' silent jubilations were cut short as Misty half opened her eyes and looked out through a dreamy haze. She looked toward Ashs arm and back toward Ash; until finally her face cracked and a contented smile formed. Ashs heart jumped a beat as that smile spread. Without saying a word Misty reached out with both hands and wrapped them around Ash; gently pulling them closer together.

AN/ Ok, I'm going to make this clear so nobody will ask. Any of you perverted people out there – yes you with the red face (don't be ashamed it happens to the best of us sometimes!!) – no they did not!! Ok, this is PG!!

Hurray! Part 3 is over!! Now comes Part 4 where the real action begins. Who are Annie and Jake and what do they have to do with the story? What has happened to Jessie, James and Meowth? (Did I forget them? – Not a chance!) Who did Mrs Ketchum call? How do Ash, Misty and Shadow plan to deal with this new super powered pokemon? When will Giovanni arrive in Saffron? And will Sabrina's aid in the battles make any difference? All these questions answered in the next instalment of "The Path of no Return – Part 4 To another world"

   [1]: mailto:PerrinsAxe@nandomail.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Before we start I don't claim to own any of these characters because that would be stupid; they are most likely owned by Nintendo and 4Kids etc. I am just writing this for fun, no money is involved. 

Part 4 of A Path of no Return by PerrinsAxe at [PerrinsAxe@nandomail.com][1]

If you haven't already, then I would **strongly** suggest you read the Prologue, Part 1, Part 2 and Part 3.

Visit my Web Site dedicated to AAMRN's! Submit your fanfiction! [http://uk.geocities.com/aamvault][2]

Anything between [] is an authors' note.

Anything in **_Bold Italic _**is a thought of a character

If speech marks are filled with bold writing then the character is not saying the words aloud, but as a thought into the mind of another. [I wish I could do that!]

As in most of my fics the ages are as follows:

Ash: 13 [almost 14]

Misty: 14

Recap: I really couldn't be bothered to write a long one this time so I'll just say that this. Ash found out Misty was all right; then the ghost pokemon told them about what was causing the strange events in Lavender. They now prepare to journey into another world in an attempt to stop this new super powered pokemon. Sabrina – the Saffron gym leader – saved Officer Jenny. Sabrina claims that this new force is heading towards Saffron. We also got to know two new characters Annie – a psychic – and Jake her '**friend**'. *PA looks over what he has written so far; sighs to himself and walks away muttering some gibberish about long recaps*

# To Another World

Something quickly twitched across Ashs' nose, making his skin itch. Still half asleep, Ash imagined it was some giant tarantula crawling across his face; just waiting for the perfect time to strike.

**_Waa! I really don't like poisonous spiders! Especially ones who decide to eat me!_**

Although he didn't want to; Ash knew he had to open his eyes so he could swat the thing away. Taking a deep breath, both of Ashs' eyes snapped open; fully prepared to be looking at the monster eye to eye. Instead however what he saw was far from a monster.

A few strands of Mistys' hair had freed themselves from their normal tied back position and were now tickling Ashs' nose. Ash smiled as he saw the girl who lay in his arms; he could remember how frightened he was last night when he put his arm around her sleeping form; how shocked he was when she woke up; and of course the joy he felt when she smiled back at him. A smile that contained warmth, affection and part of Ash even dared hope – love.

As if thinking of last night had roused her; Misty shifted in position slightly, bringing her even closer to Ash. Ash deciding that this was the last chance he would have in a while buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent; as always he soon started to feel warm, a lump came to his throat and his heart beat faster. 

After a few moments Ash pulled regretfully pulled himself away with a small sigh; expecting to find Misty still asleep. However what he actually saw conflicted wildly with that thought; her eyes were wide open and looking straight at Ash.

"Waa! Misty! Uh, good morning?"

"Morning." She looked down on her arms, which were wrapped around Ash. "I guess we must have fallen asleep like this." She blushed.

"Don't you remember?" Ash sounded slightly hurt. 

I thought; I thought that, oh I don't know what I thought. But I know that this will seem a lot less real if she wasn't awake enough to remember when she put her arms around me.

"Do you?" She asked nervously.

"I asked first."

Misty blushed a bit harder. Lowering her eyes from Ashs' face.

"I remember uh; you. You put your arm around me." She looked up at Ash again and saw a smile on his lips. "And I, I came closer to you."

Ash was grinning at her now. Then suddenly she remembered something and a vicious smile came to her lips as well.

"So Ash. What were you doing to my hair?" 

Ashs' grin dropped of his face.

"Waa! Your hair!? What about it?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

"Yes Ash. Come on, spit it out."

Just as Ash was starting to squirm and babble, Shadow interrupted and ruined all of Mistys' fun.

"**This is all very amusing but we really must be going.**"

"But – but!" Misty protested.

"**No buts.**"

With that Misty stomped out of the tent.

"Heh. Thanks I owe you one Shadow." Ash joked.

Shadow turned to look at Ash. A small grin appeared; and then Shadow did something that Ash never imagined it doing – it winked at him.

They both starting laughing at came out of the tent – Ash through the door and Shadow through the tent wall.

"Hey! You two better not be laughing at me!" Misty fumed.

Giovanni unbuckled his seat belt; and got out of his car. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a mobile phone and pressed the speed-dial button that would let him speak to Jessie, and Meowth. The phone rang three times before anyone picked up.

"Hello, this is Team Rocket; James speaking how may I help you."

Giovanni sighed; those three really were hopeless.

"You idiot it's me!"

"Oh! Boss. It's uh – good to hear from you again. To what do I uh…owe this pleasure?"

"I require you, Jessie and Meowth to come to Saffron immediately. It seems the locals of Saffron have decided to join the police and fight Team Rocket. We need all the Team Rocket members we have to get over to Saffron."

"SAFFRON!"

"Yes." Giovanni sighed again. "I myself will be there shortly. I will be expecting you."

"Oh; right sir. We'll get over to Saffron straight away." James said in a voice that was too eager to please.

With that Giovanni pressed the green button on his phone to hang up. 

**_According to Cassidy's' latest report the North and East gates to Saffron are still under police control. _**Giovanni looked over the rise on the hill in front of him. He could see the North Gate. **_Guess I'm just going to have to break in._** Giovanni smiled; it had been a while since his last good battle.

The walk to the North gate had only taken a few minutes; but when Giovanni got there; he was stopped by a police officer.

"Excuse me sir; but this is a dangerous area at the moment. It would be wise if you turned back and found another way to get to wherever it is you are going." The officer said

"You must be mistaken."

"Oh?" The officer asked.

"You see, the only danger here; is for you!"

Giovanni reached to his waist and pulled out a pokeball. The familiar weight in his hand felt good.

"Rhydon, Go!" He shouted.

"WHAT!" The officer screamed in panic; while fumbling at his waist for a pokeball. Finally he found what he was looking for and threw it into the air.

"Pidgeotto go!" The officer shouted.

Pidgeotto came out of its pokeball looking confident but it blanched when it saw Rhydon.

"Pidgeooo." It said worriedly.

Giovanni's heart dropped when he saw the scrawny Pidgeotto that was sent out against him. **_I want a real challenge!_**

The officer had seen that he didn't stand a chance if he faced of against Giovanni all by himself.

"Help we've got an intruder alert! Help!" The officer screamed.

"Who's that calling?" A voice called from far of.

A few moments later two kids ran around to the North gate and found Giovanni who was trying to break into the city.

"Haha! A Rhydon!" the first kid cried.

"We've got just the thing for you! Starmie/Poliwhirl go!" The two children said in unison. 

Giovanni smiled; the battle seemed to be heating up.

"Rhydon, Dig underground!" 

Rhydon followed Giovannis' command and was soon removed from everybody's sight as it burrowed underground. A few moments passed.

"Now!"

Rhydon emerged from under Starmie as a blur; Starmie was dazed and knocked into the air.

"Quickly; use your Horn Drill attack while its still out!"

Rhydons' horn started spinning; creating an awful grinding noise; and even though it was normally inaccurate in Pokemon battles it struck home on the dazed Starmie. Starmie fell back as its jewel shattered.

"Starmie! No!" The child cried as he saw his Starmie hurt.

"Poliwhirl use your water gun attack!" The other child shouted.

However Rhydon was unaffected by the water attack.

Giovanni knew that with the fall of Starmie the battle might as well be over; as both Poliwhirl and Pidgeotto seemed under trained.

"Pidgeotto use Gust!" The officer commanded; his voice sounding desperate 

Pidgeotto flapped its wings creating a powerful wind that was levelled at Rhydon; but Rhydon was unmoved by this attack.

"Pathetic!" Giovanni roared. "I'm not going to waste my time on you two! Get out of my sight!"

"Hey kids, come on!" The officer called; directing them over toward the gatehouse 

Both the officer and the children ran into the gatehouse just past the North Gate.

"You may have beaten us; but you won't get in!" The officer laughed as the reinforced metal gate quickly closed shut; denying all access from the North.

**_I enjoy a good challenge as much as any man; but now these pests are starting to irritate me._**

"That's it! Rhydon, destroy that gate with your Earthquake attack."

Professor Oak really wasn't enjoying himself. As soon as Mrs Ketchum had got of the phone she had dragged him into the car and took of at a worrying speed. 

"Do we really need to be driving this fast Mrs Ketchum?"

"Yes we do. We have to meet someone in Cerulean City airport in a few minutes."

"Cerulean City? But that's half an hour away."

"Oh?" She asked and pressed her foot harder on the pedal; making the car go even faster.

"On second thoughts it isn't that far away."

But Mrs Ketchum did not relent on speed as she cruised at an alarming rate toward Cerulean. The added speed was however a bonus as they managed to get to Cerulean in under a third of the time it would normally have taken. Professor Oak was glad when she finally pulled up into a parking space and stopped the car.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go get him?"

"Who?"

"Brock you idiot; remember I called him to help us find Ash and Misty? He should be getting off his flight about now."

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Togepi, Shadow and Gastly were making last minute preparations for the journey into another world.

"Is it going to hurt?" Ash asked.

"Ash don't be such a wuss; or I will give you something to hurt about." She said more of a reflex than of any particular want to fight with Ash; as she held his hand the whole time.

"Ahh….I was thinking about you Misty." 

"You were!? That's so sweet."

But before Ash got the chance to answer back Shadow interrupted them.

"**No it will not hurt; one second you will be here and the next; there.**"

At that moment High Elder Gengar and Haunter appeared in front of Ash and Misty. High Elder Gengar turned to Shadow.

"**Is everything prepared?**"

"**It is not that difficult; I am eager to get back.**"

"**Myself and Haunter will stay here; to maintain balance on this side. I wish you the best of luck Ash.**" High Elder Gengar said as it turned toward Ash. "**I wish you luck also Shadow; fear not. She would have been able to take care of herself without you for a few days.**"

"**I will soon find out.**"

With that High Elder Gengar and Haunter disappeared as abruptly as they had appeared.

"**OK. Ash, Misty; I want you two to think of absolutely nothing. Just keep your minds blank.**"

"Shouldn't be too hard for Ash." Misty teased lightly; softly increasing her grip on his hand.

"Haha!" Ash replied sarcastically.

They were about to continue when Shadow gave them a stern look; clearly saying _stop it now_. Turning away from the pair Shadow and Gastly started to become hazy and indistinct.

"What's happening?" Ash asked as he looked towards Misty. "Waa! You too!?" Ash exclaimed in surprise as he saw Misty's pale; almost half complexion.

"Ash; you're their; but your not. Like a photograph that has been taken while someone was moving too fast."

"I'm not sure about this." Ash said.

"Me either." Misty agreed; pressing closer to Ash.

Suddenly the world before them flashed and turned deep black; as if someone had turned out all the lights.

"Annie, Jake will you come hear please?" A slightly ragged looking Nurse Joy called over to them.

"Yes Nurse Joy?" Jake replied.

"Both of your pokemon have been healed; they were pretty tired after yesterdays battle but they should be fine now." Nurse Joy said as she handed over a basket of Pokeballs.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Annie said.

"Oh no Annie; thank you. If it weren't for the efforts of you and Jake this Pokemon Centre would have been overrun a few weeks ago. We're only too glad to help."

Annie cringed inside. So many people here were relying on them; yet she knew that no matter how hard she or Jake might try nothing would be enough in the end. It was all a matter of time; and the longer Shadow stayed away the less time they had. Once again giving her thanks to Nurse Joy; Annie and Jack walked away to take a rest on the cushioned seats of the Pokemon Centre.

"Where is Shadow?" She asked almost hopelessly.

"Hey; don't worry about it Nightshade; Shadow can take care of itself. You trained it after all."

"I have no doubt that it can take care of itself. It's just that; Shadow was called away by High Elder Gengar to get help to deal with that monster. That was 2 weeks ago and still nothing. Not a trace of Shadow or any kind of help."

"Hey; has Shadow ever let us down before?"

"No." She conceded. "But I just wish he would hurry; I can still remember the power of that thing. We cannot stop it. We can't hope to stop it.

"Jake! Annie! Come quickly! There is a stampede of wild Rhyhorn and other rock pokemon. Some people say that they saw some kids inside!"

"What!" Jake exclaimed. "Come on Annie lets go!"

Grabbing her hand Jake pulled her of the seat and almost dragged her behind him outside the Pokemon Centre.

"Where is it?" Annie asked Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy pointed in the direction of the coast. "Over there. They are coming this way so you two watch yourselves."

The journey to the new world had gone rather smoothly; just as Gastly and Shadow had said; but unfortunately for Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi; they had landed in what sounded like an earthquake zone.

The ground rumbled beneath Ash's feet sending goose bumps up his legs; while the air was filled with dust and a deep rumbling sound, which seemed to be getting closer. Misty and Ash were shading their eyes from the dust cloud.

"Ash I can't see through all this dust."

"Pika!" (Yeah) Pikachu agreed.

"I know! Pidgeot go!" Ash called as Pidgeot materialised. "Blow away this dust with your gust attack!"

Pidgeot flew above the cloud; until it was no longer visible to Ash and Misty.

"Pidgeot!" It called as it swept back its wings in a wide arch and hurriedly blew away the wind; while being careful not to blow Ash or Misty away.

Ash and Misty watched as the dust cloud cleared from around them; Misty holding on tight to Togepi so it wouldn't be blown away.

The thought that came from Shadow came fast and hard.

"**Run! Run now!**"

"What!?" Ash asked in confusion. But he then looked behind him and saw what had frightened Shadow so much. It looked to be another dust cloud; but this one was coming towards them with great speed. It looked as if it would reach them in another minute.

"WAA!" The sight of the apparent stampede had frozen both Ash and Misty with fear.

"**Run! You've got to get away from here.**"

Misty seeing that Ash was still indisposed; grabbed his hand and forcibly dragged him behind her. But he soon got the idea and started running without aid from Misty.

Misty looked over her shoulder. They were definitely getting closer; at the start she could only see the cloud; but now she could make out some of the Pokemon that were inside. **_Hmm; Rhyhorn, Graveller, Onix, Geodude, Tauros, Golem, Kangaskhan. There must be at least 100 of them out there; and they are getting closer. We can't get away!_**

"Ash look they're catching on us!" Misty yelled. "We can't get away."

"Is there anything we could do to slow them down?" Ash asked desperately.

Shadow and Gastly exchanged a look.

"**We can form a shield. It won't last long but it might give you enough time to get away.**"

"What about you?" Misty asked.

Gastly shrugged. "**Me and Shadow will be fine. Remember we are insubstantial. It is you we have to worry about.**" 

Misty and Ash looked dubious.

"**We will meet again in the Pokemon Centre at Lavender later today.**"

"Lavender? But we just left Lavender."

"**There is a Lavender in this place also. But there is no time to explain now; youhave to go!**"

Gastly and Shadow turned to face the upcoming stampede and rushed towards it. Ash stood watching them.

"Ash! Come on! You heard them; we have to go! NOW!" Misty shouted while shaking him.

"Uh yeah." He agreed. "But wait. I haven't gotten to a Pokemon Centre for a while and Charizard is probably still tired from that battle with the Dugtrio. I don't think he could support all of us right now."

"What about Pidgeot?" Misty asked.

"I don't think Pidgeot could carry you me Pikachu and Togepi." Ash considered the situation for a moment. "Yeah! We could use Tauros!"

"Tauros?" She repeated dubiously. "I suppose it might work."

"It's the only chance we have." Ash reached to his belt and pulled out the green safari ball. "Tauros go!"

After Tauros had materialised Ash helped Misty up onto its back; because she was holding onto Togepi. When Misty was safely onboard Ash climbed up so that he was sitting infront of her. 

"I wish we had a saddle about now." Misty grumbled as she wrapped her arms about Ashs' waist.

"Hang on Misty." He warned. "OK Tauros; we need to get away from here as soon as possible! There should be a town of in that direction." Ash pointed so that it could understand. 

Misty looked back at the slightly faltering shield held by Shadow and Gastly. "Ash tell it to hurry."

Annie and Jake had only just left the gates of Lavender when they heard the dreadful noise of the stampede.

"Wow. That must be some stampede." Jake mused.

"I wonder why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Surely something this big has to have a reason behind it." She paused for a moment. "Also; I think…maybe…that I feel something. As if; Shadow has…come back."

"Don't get your hopes up. It might just be nothing."

"Yeah; it might." She added glumly. "But we still have to get those kids out of there."

"You know the drill." 

Annie searched outward; pushing her mind outward to enclose everything around it. Searching for the stampede. After a moment she found it. **_There it is; but wait what's that? Two ghost pokemon seem to be holding them back! All except that Tauros out at the front. Wow it's got quite far away from the rest. I wonder how it got by the Ghost Pokemon. _**Deciding to investigate the Tauros further she tried to focus in. **_Wait; that isn't a wild Tauros. There is someone on its' back. Two people and some Pokemon on its' back. That must be those kids we heard about. Seems they can take care of themselves pretty well._** Feeling a faint flicker from the new ghostly arrivals she quickly looked back to where the Ghost Pokemon where holding back the stampede. **_The Shield! It's falling! That stampede will destroy Lavender if it gets by those ghost Pokemon!_**

Pulling herself away she reached to her belt and pulled out the pokeballs for Gastly and Haunter. Calling them out she told them what they had to do.

"Gastly, Haunter. I want you two to help the ghost pokemon out there hold back that stampede!"

"Gastly/Haunter." They agreed.

"Well; what's the situation?"

"Worse than we thought. There must be at least 100 Pokemon in that stampede. Most of them Rock types; and they're heading for Lavender. We have to cut them of."

"What about the kids?" Jake asked.

"They are safe for the moment; but that shield might fall at any minute. We have to go get them; we may need their help to put a stop to this charge."

Jake nodded.

"Abra go." Annie said as she threw Abras' pokeball into the air. "Abra teleport us to the Tauros with the kids on its back."

Behind her Misty could see the shield flickering more rapidly now; **_Shadow and Gastly must be almost exhausted. _**In front of her Ash was fully concentrating on staying on course for Lavender. And even though it may not have been the best time; Misty started to think about him more than ever. The past two days had been the closest her and Ash had ever been. They rarely lost contact with each other; either holding hands; or in the morning when Misty woke up snuggled close to him.

She started to think some more about that morning. For that moment; she had felt complete. As she was able to pretend (at least to herself) that her and Ash really were a couple; that he felt the same way about her as she did about him; that she could wake him up with a 'good-morning' kiss if she wanted.

I'd always thought that he never wanted that…but these past few days. It's as close as we've ever been; and I don't want to ever give that up. I want to be close to him. Forever. I'll have to tell him; tonight. Yes tonight. I swear to anyone who is listening, anyone who cares; and most importantly to myself. If we survive.

Meanwhile Ash also had his own dilemma. Misty's grip around his waist was sending wave upon wave of a mixture of nervousness, excitement, joy and love coursing through his whole body. Ash tried to focus all of his attention to where Tauros was going; it was all he could do not to shout with joy.**__**

Suddenly, Ash felt the hairs on the back of Tauros' neck stand on end. It stopped running and looked about nervously.

"Ash why have we stopped?" Misty asked

"I don't know. I didn't tell Tauros to stop."

"Oh Great! Just what we need; a Tauros version of Charizard." Misty muttered."

"Wait, what's that!?" Ash exclaimed as the air in front of him shimmered.

"Do you think it's that Pokemon Shadow told us about?"

"I hope not."

The shimmering air took a moment to clarify; but when it did three figures were revealed. One was an Abra and the other two were human. The girl looked about 15 and had a pale complexion with very dark hair. She was in a black pair of jeans and a ripped navy overcoat. The guy standing next to her seemed about Brocks age – 16 – and had electric yellow hair similar to that of Surge. He was wearing torn blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

"Waa!" Ash exclaimed.

The girl looked over Ash and Misty's shoulders to look at the faltering shield.

"Hurry! I will explain later but you must come with us." She said with a sense of urgency in her voice.

Misty whispered to Ash. "Ash look; that's an Abra. It can teleport us out of here."

"Yeah; and anywhere is better than here." With that Ash swung his leg around over Tauros; being careful not to hit its head with his heel. He then offered his hands to Misty to help her down. She took them; but once she was down she still didn't let go.

Ash called Tauros back into its pokeball. "So what now?" He asked.

"We have to stop that stampede." The girl answered.

"Just how are we going to stop that?" Ash asked referring to the stampede as he stood at the vantage point picked out by Abra.

"We are going to have to use our heads." The other boy said. "Most of those pokemon out there are rock types; it we give them a quick spray and then attack with electric pokemon it should all be over quite soon."

"But electric attacks aren't good against rock pokemon." Ash protested.

"The water we will use on them beforehand will conduct the electricity making it powerful enough to hurt them."

"Hmm it might work; but there are so many of them." Misty said dubiously.

"You're right; we need something else." The girl agreed. "We need Shadow and that Gastly over there."She turned to Abra. "Abra, I want you to teleport the ghost pokemon here." 

Abra nodded its head and disappeared momentarily.

"Where did it go?" Misty asked.

"Abra needs to be next to something before it can teleport it." The dark-haired girl explained.

Abra then returned; and Ash noted that it had brought Shadow and Gastly back as well as Haunter and another Gastly with it.

"Shadow." The girl smiled.

"Gengar." Shadow seemed almost wordless.

The sun stung Ashs' eyes as he turned around to lend a hand to Misty while she was getting back on Tauros. When she was up she reached a hand around his waist for support; holding a pokeball in the other hand.

"You be careful Togepi!" She called back to the egg that lay half in and half out of her bag; which sat beside Ashs' on the ground.

"You three had better be going soon; otherwise we'll run out of time." The girl said. "I will stay here and co-ordinate the ghost pokemon; when I am finished all of you should try all you can to stop that stampede. You got it?" 

"You worry too much Nightshade; we know what we're doing." The boy spoke from atop his Rapidash." He turned away from the girl and looked toward the base of the hill where they were to intercept and stop the rock pokemon stampede.

The girl's eyes went blank momentarily as if staring at space. 

"Hurry! They are coming! Go now!" She exclaimed.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Tauros took of first, but Rapidash – the faster pokemon with the lightest load – had soon caught up and built up a lead of a few metres. Dust and dry mud was kicked up into Ash's face by Tauros' powerful legs; meaning that he could barely see at all; and had to rely on Tauros to know where it was going. Soon however he did not need to see to know that he was getting closer to the stampede; the foreboding rumbling sound of many heavy, strong pokemon running toward them at full speed was not one that could be passed of lightly.

"Ghost pokemon! Use a combined Confuse Ray!" The girl shouted from atop the hill.

Ash looked up and could see that all four-ghost pokemon had gathered in what looked to be a circle; while a beam of light surrounded them. A beam of light so bright that it hurt his eyes to look at it. Suddenly it started to move; heading for an intercept course with the oncoming stampede.

When the light hit its' target it had an immediate effect; a few pokemon stopped moving; some started running and the wrong direction and others picked fights with each other. In total; about 20 pokemon had broken of from the main charge because of the confuse ray.

"Now use a combined Night Shade!" The girl shouted again.

Night Shade; unlike the Confuse ray attack; did not start with the group of ghosts; instead it started within the middle of the stampede – that followed the pokemon. It was a darkness that grew in size until it encompassed all of the pokemon in the stampede. When it had sufficiently covered all of the pokemon it started to shift colour; from black to a dark purplish sheen; and finally back to black again. The pokemon inside had been crying out the entire time; when the black cloud cleared away it was evident that some had fainted under the strength of the attack.

"Be careful; there must be at least 70 of them left!" The boy warned as he took three pokeballs into hand.

"Misty calls Staryu and Starmie!" Misty said as she threw two pokeballs into the air.

Ash then pulled out his pokemon to help. "Squirtle, Bulbasaur, come on out!" The three water and one grass pokemon materialised in a line directly in the path of the stampede.

"Hurry! We have about 20 seconds until they get here! We have to knock them out and quickly!"

"Staryu, Starmie; use your water gun attack on that stampede!"

"Squirtle; use your Hydro Pump attack! Bulbasaur Razor Leaf!"

The three water pokemon obeyed and immediately started gushing water on top of their opponents; some of the weaker rock pokemon fainted; knocking the number of pokemon down to just about 60. But even those pokemon that were not knocked out were completely soaked thanks to the efforts of Squirtle, Staryu and Starmie. While the leaves from Bulbasaur severely weakened other rock pokemon.

However the stampede did not stop; instead it was getting closer all the time. 

"Now it's time! Magneton, Riachu, Voltorb, go!" The boy cried as he tossed his three pokeballs into the air.

"Pikachu go!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder onto the ground beside the boys' Voltorb, Magneton and Riachu.

"Thunderbolt! Now!" Ash and the other boy shouted together.

All four electric pokemon charged up. Ash could see that the other electric pokemon were very well trained; as each of them was at least as strong as Pikachu.

Although it was really only a few moments; the time that the pokemon needed to prepare for the attack seemed an eternity, as the stampede got ever closer. Then finally they were ready and all simultaneously unleashed their attacks. The water had an obvious effect as the electric spread a lot quicker over the body of the stampede. Pokemon within the stampede roared in pain. At this point many of the Kangaskhan and Tauros dropped away; having no immunity at all to electric attacks. As well as the Kangaskhan and Tauros; many of the weaker rock pokemon had fainted due to the repeated attacks.

As the electric attack faded; Ash was able to get a better look at the scene. Most of the pokemon lay totally out of energy on the ground. But Ash noticed with shock that some of the Rock pokemon were still standing; dazed but still standing.

"Be careful." The boy said. "Those pokemon are at such a high level that electricity doesn't affect them at all."

There must be about 10 left; and that Rhyhorn seems to be their leader.

"Hey!" Ash shouted to the other kid. "That Rhyhorn seems to be their leader; maybe if we take it out the rest will leave."

"Yeah good idea! The rest don't look like they want to go on; but it seems like the Rhyhorn is forcing them."

Ash nudged his heels into Tauros' abdomen; telling it to move forward.

"Ash we're going to need to hit it with everything we've got. I'm right here behind you; so don't start thinking that you've got to do this alone."

"Thanks Misty."

Ash leaned down to put his mouth to Tauros' ear.

"Be careful Tauros; if that Rhydon tries anything I want you to get us out of its way as quickly as possible."

"Taurrr." It replied.

"OK Rhyhorn; lets do this!" Ash shouted. "Bulbasaur Leech Seed!"

A seed quickly appeared; sprouting from Bulbasaurs' bulb. When it was fully grown it shot into the air and landed on the Rhyhorn. As it landed the seed quickly sprouted and started to twist its' vines around the rock pokemon; sapping its energy. But even after the Leech Seed attack; Rhyhorn still looked strong. **_What an awesome pokemon! I use an attack it is weak against and it still doesn't fall!_**

**_ _**

Ash reached behind his back; looking for Kinglers' pokeball as he realised that Squirtle and Bulbasaur might need some back-up. He then threw the pokeball into the air and called Kingler out.

**_ _**

"Squirtle! Use your Hydro Pump on that Rhyhorn! Kingler, help it out with your Bubblebeam attack!"

"Staryu, Starmie; help them out with your Water Gun attack!" Misty called.

All four water pokemon began their attacks on Rhyhorn; and together they managed to at least partially weaken the powerful beast; but in desperation it started a charge of its own towards Ash and Misty.

"Ahh! That's Rhyhorns' Take Down attack!" Misty screamed.

Tauros however was paying close attention to Rhyhorn and managed to slip away from the charging rock pokemon at the last instant.

"Good work Tauros!" Ash commended. "Bulbasaur, it's up to you to take this thing out; use your Solarbeam!" Ash turned from Bulbasaur back to the 4 water pokemon. "Keep Rhyhorn busy while Bulbasaur gathers all the sunlight it needs; try to weaken it as much as you can."

The four water pokemon nodded in accordance. Squirtle re-started with its' Hydro Pump attack; while Kingler used Crabhammer and Mistys water pokemon used their water gun attacks. Bulbasaur had started to gather in the sunlight it needed for the Solarbeam attack.

Rhyhorn became agitated with the water pokemon and started to lash out at them. Starmie had felt the harder end of Rhyhorns hoof when it tried a sneak attack from the ground. The kick from Rhyhorn had cracked Starmies' jewel and Misty recalled it. The next to feel Rhyhorns' wrath was the unlucky Kingler who had got too close in an attempt to use its Crabhammer attack. Kingler got the sharp end of Rhyhorns' horn and soon got the point; forcing Ash to recall it.

"Now Bulbasaur!" Ash commanded.

"Saauuur!" It shouted as a beam of pure sunlight shot from Bulbasaurs' bulb toward Rhyhorn; striking the Rhyhorn directly on the body.

Rhyhorn seemed like a rag doll as it was exposed to the full power of the Solarbeam attack; it was thrown to the ground several feet away from were it had originally been. However, the Rhyhorn still tried to get up; forcing itself to stand on spent legs. Finally however, the reality of the situation sunk in to Rhyhorn and it fell to the ground with a large thud. 

The other pokemon seeing that their leader had been defeated started to back of; clearly not as eager on the destruction of Lavender as they had been earlier. The first retreat came from the last standing Kangaskhan; which seeing what had been done to Rhyhorn started to run of in the opposite direction from Lavender Town. The others followed until the only remaining wild pokemon in the area where those who had fallen to the floor due to exhaustion.

**_Ohh! I can't pass up a chance like this_** Ash thought as he reached into his pocket for an empty pokeball. Finally finding one he pulled it out and tossed it at the unconscious Rhyhorn, which he had beaten only moments ago.

Rhydon was sucked into the pokeball without resistance; and the red light on the pokeball disappeared in a remarkably short time.

**_Wow; such a strong pokemon! And now it's mine!!_**

**_ _**

Ash looked up from his newly full pokeball to Misty and the other guy. They were both looking at him.

  
"What?" Ash asked. "It was wild and I beat it in a battle. Plus; this is the only way we can be sure that it doesn't try to attack Lavender again."

The other guy nodded. So did Misty.

Ash walked over to Misty and helped her get of Tauros. When she was down they walked over to the other guy.

"So ahh…what's your name?" Misty asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm Jake; and I specialise in electric pokemon; my friend up there is Annie; but her friends call her Nightshade. She specialises in pokemon with psychic abilities."

"Hi, I'm Ash and this is Misty; uh we just got here."

"Heh; so what do you think of Lavender Town?" Jake asked.

"Certainly isn't dull." Misty laughed.

**AN/** Part 4 complete!!! I can't believe I've made it to the end of part 4; this one was taking me forever! As well as a whole load of other stuff I've got goin' on. (Yes Erina-Chan I've got coursework too. It really does suck!) Anyway; I feel this is a more 'actiony' part of the story; whereas the next should be more focused on the Ash/Misty side of things. Anyway; I was thinking two things while writing this story:

i)Maybe the AAM writers on fanfiction.net could post pictures of themselves for a while on the profile's page (those that can)

And or:

ii)The AAM writers could arrange a date and time to meet on the chat room of fanfiction.net

Just ideas at the moment. Tell me what you think in a review. Thanks Bye!!

   [1]: mailto:PerrinsAxe@nandomail.com
   [2]: http://uk.geocities.com/aamvault



End file.
